Rise of The Powerless
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Una asociación peligrosamente humana planea hundir a los "súper" de una forma demasiado elaborada y siniestra para tener cabida en el mundo. ¿O es que no es tan humana como dice ser?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ _Nada me pertenece, quizá solamente la trama._

 **Rise of The Powerless**

 **Capítulo I.**

Despertó de golpe, sintiéndose muy agitada, contemplando la oscuridad de la habitación. Su transpiración había humedecido parte de su cabello rojo y hasta la almohada misma, además de sentir su corazón latiendo en sus sienes con la celeridad de quien ha estado corriendo durante horas.

-¿Qué es esto? -Cuestionó a la oscuridad.

Su reloj despertador, un holograma estático de letras azuladas que parecía salir del cromado buró de cama, marcaba las 3:20 de la mañana por el frente del frasco de pastillas que utilizaba para poder dormir corrido durante la noche; se incorporó con lentitud, quedándose sentada sobre la cama esperando a que aquella densa sensación la abandonara, que la memoria de ese sueño pesado se esfumara como de costumbre con sus pesadillas… tras unos minutos de estar repasando lo mismo una y otra vez, acabó levantándose para ir al baño y así enjuagarse el rostro, relajarse un poco, siendo fulminada por la potente luz automática de éste.

No pudo.

Eran las 3:45 cuando finalmente acabó abandonando su estética habitación, comprendiendo que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente y descartando completamente la opción de tomar otra píldora, acabaría drogada y muy mareada a primera hora de la mañana, no sería una visión grata para el equipo ni para ella misma. Abrió la puerta corrediza que daba al estrecho pasillo alfombrado, terriblemente iluminado para su gusto, pasando con cautela por delante de las demás recámaras de sus compañeros en amplias puertas cromadas electrónicas, vistiendo solamente la liviana bata de dormir negra y una amplia sudadera gris que le iba realmente holgado. Igual no iba a un desfile de modas. Golpeó sin miramientos el botón del elevador con el puño, sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza por el despertar precipitado, haciendo que éste se dirigiera hacia la sala común.

-Debería estar descansando. -Susurró para ella mientras el elevador se movía, recargada en una de las paredes cromadas.

Se preparó una taza con té caliente, sin dulzor alguno, para después acabar arrojándose en uno de los amplios sofás acomodados frente al enorme ventanal que daba hacia la ciudad, envuelta en penumbras al exigir las luces apagadas, la cual brillaba bajo el cielo aun nocturno de las cuatro de la mañana. Tranquilo. Abrumadoramente tranquilo. Sintió una molestia sobre su espalda baja entre los mullidos cojines negros, debiendo pasar su mano para sacar aquello que le molestaba.

-Vaya. -Sacó el reproductor de música que Clint usaba, junto a los blancos audífonos. -Bien, tú pierdes.

Se colocó los audífonos y encendió el aparato, buscando en la minúscula y brillante pantalla alguna carpeta que le llamara la atención ya que el arquero tenía gustos demasiado variados; sin embargo, el sonido de movimiento en la barra, justo tras ella, la puso en alerta ya que no se había encendido alguna luz, ¿quién, además de ella, estaba levantado a las cuatro de la mañana? Se respondió sola casi de forma automática cuando los pasos se acercaron hacia donde la sala, puesto que la luz del reproductor era bastante potente.

-Buen día. -Saludó ella con voz neutra, la taza en una mano y el reproductor en la otra, aun con la vista baja.

-Buen día. -Steve respondió bastante extrañado de verla. -¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? O es que acabas de llegar y aun no has dormido.

-No he salido desde ayer. -Se quitó uno de los audífonos para ponerle más atención, colocando una de las carpetas que encontró llamada "cosas". -Tuve un mal sueño y ya no pude volver a dormir.

Steve se había sentado a su lado en el sofá, llevando una taza de café en la mano (manía que se le había pegado últimamente); iba vestido con pantalón de deporte gris, tennis y camiseta blanca sin mangas, clara seña de que iría a entrenar en corto. Tomó el audífono que había dejado ella libre para escuchar también con curiosidad infantil, acción que hizo sonreír con levedad a la chica.

-¿Es de Clint?

-Sí.

-Lo deja tirado en todos lados. ¿Puedo preguntar por tu sueño?

Tensó los labios, inquieta de pronto por la pregunta. Lo último que quería era verse vulnerable ante sus compañeros, mucho menos ante él. En el reproductor sonó _Hold the line_ (1), algo parecido a las antigüedades que Star Lord escuchaba.

-¿Has tenido sueños muy nítidos, tanto que eres capaz de recordarlos con precisión aun después de mucho rato?

-A veces, la mayoría son memorias reprimidas. -Se llevó la taza a los labios.

-Pero no era una memoria, Steve. Estabas en él, en una situación que jamás ha ocurrido.

La miró con visible sorpresa. Ella se obligó a continuar.

-Estaba en el suelo, sentada, agitada como si hubiese estado corriendo. Huyendo. -Movió su taza con té en un suave balanceo. -En una habitación estrecha, casi completamente destruida. Me vi cubierta de sangre, con un arma alzada al frente hacia una puerta con el fondo completamente negro, esperando por si alguien se aproximaba a atacarme… pero aquella sangre no era mía. -El reproductor cambió a _Stairway to Heaven_ (2). La melodía la puso muy incómoda. -Entonces me percaté de que… tú estabas allí conmigo, estabas tirado en un charco de sangre, tu cabeza estaba sobre mi regazo.

-¿Estaba muerto?

-No, no te defendería tan rabiosamente si supiera que no había mayor esperanza. Entonces frente a mí, justo por la puerta abierta a la que yo estaba apuntando, apareció Clint vestido con el uniforme de Shield y apuntándote con un arma, tenía toda la intención de dispararte, así… así Tony… querían acabar contigo.

-Nat, solamente fue un sueño.

Se percató entonces de que estaba temblando de frustración, al grado de casi derramar el líquido de la taza sobre sus piernas descubiertas. Se había visto vulnerable, todo por un estúpido sueño. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a contener sus emociones, guardándolas en el fondo más profundo de su pecho, soltando poco después una exhalación para mostrar su insípida tranquilidad.

-La frustración que sentí fue real sin embargo. -Alzó la taza para beber un poco de té y pasar el nudo de su garganta.

-Es normal tener ese tipo de sueños, revivir emociones que queremos enterrar de situaciones pasadas.

-Lo sé. Gracias por escucharme, Steve.

-No hay de qué. Iré a entrenar, ¿quieres venir? Te ayudará a despejar la cabeza.

-No, gracias. No por haber madrugado significa que esté óptima para esquivar tus golpes.

-Igual estaré allí por si acaso. -Se retiró el audífono y se levantó del sofá, sonriendo a la pelirroja con camarería. -Te veo después.

 _Sunrise_ (3). Clint le tenía manía a esa canción últimamente. Miró a Steve retirarse a la sala de entrenamiento tras presionar el botón de elevador, haciéndola relajarse notoriamente cuando las puertas se cerraron tras él. Llevó la mirada entonces al techo tras recargar la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, dejando que su angustia y anhelo saliera libremente de ella al encontrarse sola.

- _Maybe the next time I'll be yours and maybe you'll be mine._

No supo en qué momento, pero acabó profundamente dormida en el sofá, con el reproductor encendido.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Nat, descargaste mi reproductor.

Como respuesta obtuvo un fuerte cojinazo contra el rostro, tumbándole los lentes de sol hasta hacerlos caer sobre su regazo; la pelirroja se giró en el sofá tras su violenta acción para seguir durmiendo a pesar de la intromisión.

-¿Qué le pasa. -Se quejó el rubio Clint, frotándose el puente de la nariz con un gesto de dolor demasiado dramático.

-Steve dijo algo de que no había dormido bien. -El moreno Sam, en atuendo deportivo, susurró mientras pasaba con paso cuidadoso por detrás del sofá, en su camino hacia la barra. -La encontró en la madrugada y supongo que se quedó allí.

-¿Por qué susurras?

-Le tengo más miedo a ella que a Bruce cuando está de mal humor.

-Bueno, sí, tienes razón en tener miedo.

Ambos hombres salieron de la sala a paso suave, no sin antes el arquero pusiera a cargar el reproductor en el tomacorriente como si su vida dependiera de ese aparato.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando finalmente despertó de aquella siesta, descubrió que había agentes de Shield por toda la sala en sus distintivos uniformes color negro lustroso, cascos y pesadas botas de trabajo, todos cargando sus rifles con enfermiza similitud militarizada; suponiendo una situación densa ya que Tony no permitía entrar a nada que perteneciera a Fury, fue a su habitación para ponerse ropa de civil decente, pantalón de mezclilla, blusa guinda de tirante y suéter gris de cierre; se dirigió entonces hacia el salón principal pasándose por el arco del triunfo las miradas intimidantes y las armas sin seguro de los agentes parados en cada esquina. Antes de llegar, a unos tres o cuatro metros, se topó con una curiosa escena que estaba comenzando a ser usual cuando aquellos dos protagonistas estaban juntos; estaban tan enfrascados el uno en el otro que fueron incapaces de notar su presencia.

-Estoy preocupada, es todo. -La chica, usando un atuendo púrpura pegado al cuerpo, así como un arco plegable y un carcaj colgado a la cadera con un cinto, hablaba con contenida molestia. -No me pidas que deje pasar todo como si no me…

-Kate, basta. -Contestó Clint con una aspereza poco común en él. Había bebido, al ojo crítico de Nat. -No eres mi madre como para que estés revisando todo lo que hago.

-¿Qué? ¿Te estás escuchando? -Se encendió la chica. -Ni siquiera me estoy quejando, ya es suficiente con esa actitud de niño encaprichado.

-No te metas en mi vida, Katherine.

-¿En serio seguirás con eso?

-En serio, no quiero que sigas tras de mí, no eres nadie en…

-¡Soy la única persona que te dirá las cosas de frente y como son, Barton! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque soy la única a la que genuinamente le interesas?

-No voy a seguir escuchándote. -Le dio la espalda, para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo.

-¡Pues vete al infierno! -Le gritó, y Nat pudo notar su voz a punto de quebrarse. Le había lanzado el arco plegado con rabiosa fuerza, rebotando en la espalda del rubio de manera dolorosa a su visión. -A ver quién se interesa por ti de verdad, anciano, quién te quita esa sensación de soledad que te carcome en la noche… ¡Te reto a que lo hagas, imbécil!

La chica, Kate, se dirigió al elevador de la torre que estaba tras ella a pasos agigantados, dejando ver a Nat solamente su negro cabello atado en una cola de caballo cuando las puertas se cerraron tras ella; caminó entonces hasta donde estaban parados discutiendo, inclinándose para tomar el arco de la chica cuando Clint se perdió en un giro del pasillo, ya se lo daría a alguno de sus compañeros, los llamados Nuevos Vengadores. Concordaba con ella, sin embargo.

Su mejor amigo se había perdido asimismo tras regresar de su muerte/destierro con el nombre de Ronin, fue evidente para todos cuando volvió a tomar su puesto como Hawkeye; era como si algo lo hubiese matado por dentro. Ella había intentado hablar con él al respecto, pero terminó simplemente cediendo a sus bajas pasiones en su cama. Estaba también al tanto de aquello Bobbi, de quién se había acabado divorciando recientemente, pero era la misma cosa…

-Natasha, estás aquí. -Bruce salió del salón principal tras abrirse las puertas automáticas, donde se escuchaba un concurso de tonos dominantes entre Nick Fury y Tony. -¿Clint ha dejado sus cosas tiradas de nuevo?

-¿Qué? No. -Plegó el arco cuidadosamente. -Aunque si está comenzando a tirar cosas importantes. ¿Qué está sucediendo allá dentro?

-Algo que yo clasificaría como "tensión política".

-Nada que te guste.

-No, no me gusta. Según Fury hay un grupo en ascenso bastante preocupante llamado "The Powerless". Creen que los humanos "súper" están subiendo demasiado al poder al grado de, quizá, influir en la libertad de los llamados "sin habilidades".

-Cuento viejo, Bruce.

-Yo lo sé, de hecho. -Con excesivo cuidado llevó la mano zurda sobre la cintura de la pelirroja, haciéndola caminar con él por el pasillo hacia donde estaban las puertas del elevador, comenzando a hablar en susurros discretos. -Pero para que a Fury le importe tanto debe ser peligroso, sabes que nunca cuenta todo lo que sabe. El asunto es que este grupo, cuyo líder es un tal doctor _Liam Evans_ , está conformado únicamente por humanos… normales, sin poderes o habilidades, suprimirlos sería abogar a sus palabras, dejarlos es como una moderna cacería a lo Ku Klux Klan, y no todos los "súper" son tan pacientes con este tipo de situaciones, lo sabes.

-Hablas de los _X-Men._

-No tardará Summers en venir a encarar humanos.

-Ahora entiendo lo de tensión política, no creo siquiera que Tony sea capaz de llegar a un acuerdo con Nick en este momento.

-La ventaja es que Steve está con ellos…

Hubo una explosión en ese momento, sacudiendo el edificio con tanta fuerza que arrojó al suelo tanto a Natasha como a Bruce con violencia; pronto las luces de todos los pasillos se tornaron de color rojo, aturdiéndolos para variar con el sonido de alerta distintivo a un ataque. La pelirroja se incorporó casi de inmediato, nerviosa, arrojándose hacia donde el científico había rebotado tras estrellarse con una de las paredes, más preocupada por él que por el susto que se había llevado.

-Bruce, Bruce. -Llevó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, tomándolo de su camisa azul marino. -Tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo? No perdamos el control aún.

El hombre respiraba de manera agitada, manteniendo los ojos cerrados en todo momento como si intentara contener el dolor, o _al otro sujeto_ ; tras unos angustiosos segundos, acabó dibujando media sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, Nat. No te preocupes.

-Chicos. -Habló Sam por los altavoces, callando aquella alarma para el alivio de la espía. -Tenemos dos problemas. En la planta baja estallaron dos bombas justo en la entrada, y en la azotea al parecer hay un combate.

-Bruce…

-No me pidas que me quede aquí, sabes que me volveré loco. Prefiero ser de utilidad cuando él…

-De acuerdo, dirígete a la planta baja y yo a la azotea.

-Eso me parece mucho mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Quizá fue un minuto en el que se demoró para tomar sus armas y correr hacia los elevadores… descubriendo que estaban completamente inútiles en esos momentos; terminó corriendo hacia las escaleras, haciéndose a la idea de subir veintitantos pisos a paso rápido considerando que acabaría más o menos agotada al llegar. Al abrir la puerta de servicio que daba a las escaleras se topó con Clint, vestido completamente en negro para la ocasión, quién había soltado una flecha hacia arriba con un fino cable para subir con mayor rapidez.

-Mi héroe. -Dijo con tono neutro.

-¿Elevador detenido?

-Tony tiene que hacer algo con eso, no es la primera vez que pasa. -Se aproximó al arquero para rodearlo en un abrazo.

Clint la tomó con fuerza por la cintura con un brazo, y ambos se alzaron del suelo hasta llegar a la azotea tras accionar un mecanismo en el arco; Natasha, de manera inmediata tras tocar el suelo, pateó la puerta que daba hacia el techo con sus dos armas alzadas al frente sabiendo que el arquero iría tras ella, topándose entonces con un escenario demasiado extraño: había agentes de Shield tirados en el suelo, inmóviles, otros tantos aun parcialmente de pie siendo atacados por sujetos que tenían atuendos civiles y figuraban, para ella, como una especie de guerrilleros al llevar un paliacate cubriendo sus rostros. Sobrevolaba un helicóptero a poca distancia, el cual ya había comenzado a alzarse en vuelo, teniendo las compuertas abiertas… estaba en él, parado como un fantasma, el distintivo _Winter Soldier_ , helándole la sangre a la espía. Su brazo metálico estaba sujetando por el cuello a una chica de larga melena negra, mientras a sus pies se encontraban otros dos agentes de Shield atados e inconscientes en apariencia.

-Kate. -Susurró Clint, fuera de sí.

Se abrió paso entre aquellos que aun estaban atacando a base de disparos hacia donde ellos estaban, recordando a la chica que había discutido con Clint momentos antes. Con mayor precisión, recordó el momento en el que su arco se estrellaba contra la espalda de su amigo. Hubo flechas silbando por los costados de sus oídos, tumbando a quienes tenía en frente y rebotando contra el brazo metálico del soldado, sin mucho éxito en dañarlo. Llegó a la cornisa. Pudo mirar detenidamente cómo la arquera de Fury perdía la fuerza en los brazos justo en ese momento, dejándolos caer pesadamente al tiempo que su cabeza cedía hacia atrás como si perdiera el conocimiento, o se rompiera su…

-¡KATE! ¡NO! -Gritó el arquero, alzando una de sus flechas explosivas desde la misma cornisa.

-¡Basta, Clint! -Le tuvo que bajar el arco de un manotazo, a riesgo de que le estallara la flecha. -¡Si disparas vas a hacer estallar el helicóptero y será peor!

Lo vio dudar unos momentos, entre el tensar de aquella flecha y no hacerlo, hasta que finalmente dio un grito de frustración demasiado desgarrador al sentir de la espía; su comunicador dio un fuerte chirrido en su oído antes de que una voz se escuchara con claridad. Notó que Clint se había quitado el suyo en ese momento, arrojándolo contra el suelo con la suficiente fuerza para romperlo en pedazos.

-¿Es un helicóptero lo que está abandonando la azotea?

-Tony, espera. -Tomó aire. -No podemos tirarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Te lo diré más tarde. ¿Cómo están allá abajo?

-No hay mucho que se pueda hacer. Las bombas pusieron en riesgo la estabilidad del edificio, hay que evacuar de inmediato.

-Entendido. -Se giró hacia el arquero. -Hay que bajar, Hawkeye.

Solamente asintió con la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Volver al Hellcarrier no fue precisamente grato para ella. Usar de nueva cuenta el traje negro con el emblema de Shield, camina sin mucha libertar por la cubierta era una sensación que no extrañaba; no los culpaba, estaban bajo una extraña alerta y ella era, básicamente, la mejor espía y en quien menos debían confiar. Era Black Widow. Descubrió de pronto que con los Avengers ya no se sentía de esa manera.

-Nat. -Tony la había tomado del brazo con cierta brusquedad antes de subir hacia el mando de la nave, regresándola por una puerta fuera de la cubierta. -No es el mejor momento ni el lugar para hablar, peo tengo que explicar por qué dejamos escapar un helicóptero con tres agentes de Shield como prisioneros.

Miró hacia la cubierta. Tanto sus compañeros como la tripulación guardaban un silencio demasiado denso, en el caso de Clint parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento; Sam y Bruce estaban debatiendo con voz calma algo con Nick, quien llevaba el ajustado atuendo negro de espía y comandante, susurros sutiles que cabían en sus metódicas cabezas. La azulada mirada de Steve, de pie al lado de los susurrantes con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, cayó en ella con pesadez nacida del estrés y la sospecha, provocándole una incomodidad más grande que la que Tony.

-¿Pueden saber si ellos siguen con vida?

-Los tienen monitoreados, alguna transmisión está haciendo interferencia con su ubicación solamente, pero es algo en lo que no demoraré demasiado.

-James Barnes estaba en el helicóptero, Tony.

Su mirada clara estuvo en ella. Pudo notar que había palidecido en ese momento.

-¿Winter Soldier? -Susurró con debilidad.

-¿Entiendes por qué no te dije? -Llevó la mano hacia el frente de su camisa, tironeándolo para atraer su atención de nueva cuenta. -Uno de los agentes que se llevaron era el Hawkeye de Fury, Clint se volvió loco cuando creyó que la había matado… imagina si Steve se entera de que James era el causante de todo el ajetreo.

-Tendremos una cacería de brujas. -Pensó un poco. -Pero si fue el grupo The Powerless… ¿por qué Barnes estaría allí? No tiene sentido, él es el… Capitán Soviético. Técnicamente es un súper humano.

-No lo sé tampoco, pero con las maneras de Fury no vamos a avanzar mucho, sabes la manera poco ortodoxa en la que trabaja.

-No es que nosotros seamos muy ortodoxos. -Resopló, en un ademán que ella ubicaba en su esmero por recobrar su tranquilidad y poder hablar como líder. -Bien, tenemos que trabajar por nuestra cuenta de manera discreta. Puedo contar contigo para eso, ¿no?

-Trabajar en secreto es a lo que mejor me dedico.

-Director Fury. -La morena María Hill habló desde el timón de la nave. -En las noticias ya se está hablando del incidente, y no va a gustarles lo que dicen.

-Déjanos verlo. -Exigió el Comandante.

Una pantalla holográfica se desplegó por el vitral transparente de la cubierta, mostrando varios canales de noticia al mismo tiempo, tanto locales como foráneos; no se habló de bombas o de misteriosos terroristas, sino de experimentos de industrias Stark que salieron mal y dañaron el edificio donde ellos se albergaban, poniendo en riesgo todos los edificios adyacentes, a las personas que caminaban alrededor de manera cotidiana. La cara de los presentes fue épica.

-Bueno, Stark, Rogers… ¿van a tomarme en serio? -Dijo el hombre del parche, girándose un poco para ver a la mitad del equipo refugiado. -¿Quién podría tener el poder para cambiar la versión de los hechos ante los medios?

-Claramente tenemos un conflicto muy delicado entre las manos. -Tony se aproximó donde ellos, Natasha andando tras él preguntándose si un traje tenía cabida dentro del Mark. -Pero podemos usar sus argumentos a nuestro favor, para calmar la situación mientras pensamos en algo más. La mayoría de nosotros somos humanos sin mayor poder que nuestra inteligencia, habilidad física y convicción, sugiero una campaña mediática para calmar un poco el enojo de la gente.

-Estamos en una crisis, Tony. -Habló Steve en su faceta de militar. -No es como para hacer un circo mediático…

-Primero escucha y después hablas, Cap.

Steve torció los labios, irritado. El resto solo se quedó alerta ante las palabras de su líder.

-Limitaremos a los que ellos llaman "súper". Sus apariciones sólo serán cuando sea realmente necesario mientras intentamos figurar el motivo real de esa asociación, averiguamos qué querían realmente de la torre y con esos tres agentes que se llevaron. Mero formalismo ante los medios.

Clint empuñó las manos, furioso por la forma tan liviana en la que Tony se estaba llevando las cosas a su parecer, manteniéndose en un tercer plano recargado en una pared metálica tras todo el equipo. Bruce notó entonces la enorme frustración del arquero.

-Pero están vivos aun, ¿no? -Cuestionó el científico.

-Así es. -Fury contestó con celeridad. -Sus trajes monitorean sus signos vitales y su ubicación, pero tenemos un problema con lo segundo.

-Yo me encargaré de eso. -Tony hizo un gesto despreocupado. -Pero, ¿hay algo que puedan sacar de ellos?

-No. Espero que no.

Nat estaba angustiada, a pesar de su rostro neutro. Clint no había levantado la mirada en todo el rato que habían estado en ese lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Dime.

-Nat… esto debe quedar entre tú y yo solamente. Nadie más debe saberlo para que funcione, ni siquiera Clint.

-¿Qué es, Tony?

-Asegúralo.

-Nadie lo sabrá además de nosotros dos.

-Debes infiltrarte con ellos. Eres humana hasta donde tengo entendido, y eres la mejor en esta clase de trabajos. Investígalos, entra en ellos, gánate su confianza al grado de hacer creer a los demás que los has traicionado de forma genuina. Destrúyenos si debes hacerlo. Solo así podrás hundirlos desde dentro.

Hubo un flanqueo en su rostro. El hombre lo notó de inmediato.

-Sé lo que te costó para que él confiara en ti, Natasha, pero debes entender que esta situación es mucho más grande de lo que parece, no queremos que entre en el caos aquellos que si podrían hacerles daño. Eres la única que puede hacerlo, Clint está hecho un despojo y no podemos forzarlo a nada con ese estado anímico.

Se mordió el labio inferior con cierta fuerza, mirando a los ojos a su líder. Tras unos cuantos segundos acabó asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Estoy en ello.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II.**

Había perdido el conocimiento en algún momento de aquella loca travesía; su mente estaba repitiendo una y otra vez el momento cuando arrojaba su arco a Clint en la espalda, rabiando de coraje por su actitud de niño. Sus muñecas dolían bastante al estar atada con alguna cuerda muy fría y haber aguantado su peso durante un tiempo que no supo definir. La luz de aquella habitación la fulminó en ese momento, notando apenas tres siluetas borrosas que parecían haber entrado a donde ella estaba prisionera.

-Es la última. -Dijo una voz masculina. -Los otros dos no aguantaron el procedimiento.

-¿Alguna expectativa? -Dijo otra voz, la que parecía ser un muchacho.

- _Es parte de un equipo especial._ -Contestó una tercera voz, con un perfecto ruso.

-Bueno, en ese caso lo dejo en tus manos. Organiza a los nuevos, veremos cómo responde ella. -Escuchó sus pasos acercándose, lentos, casi rítmicos. Fue nítida entonces una fina mano blanca, la cual la tomó del mentón con suma delicadeza para alzarle el rostro. Su tacto fue gélido. -Vaya… tu rostro me recuerda a alguien que conocí.

Quiso contestarle, pero no pudo. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que, probablemente, estaba muy drogada o algo parecido, el mareo y el adormecimiento eran un síntoma claro de ello; el sujeto comenzó entonces a ser muy nítido para ella, mientras que sus alrededores solamente eran manchas borrosas y poco fijas: era bastante joven tal como su voz sonaba, quizá de manera engañosa, de intensos ojos color verde, cabello muy negro y lacio cayendo hasta su pómulo, la piel muy blanca, un completo contraste hecho hombre. Notó también que vestía de una manera muy formal, y de pronto aquella visión le parecía demasiado irreal.

-Podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil o difícil, tú serás la que elija. -Susurró aquel muchacho con voz suave, elegante. Seductora. -Tú tienes información que yo necesito, o al menos eso es lo que espero. ¿Algo que desees decirme?

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? -Se asombró. Podía hablar con bastante claridad a pesar de su estado.

-Una pregunta por persona. ¿Eres un agente de Shield?

Las palabras intentaron brotar en ella, como si algo ajeno las empujara fuera de su cabeza; pudo contenerlas sin embargo con un grito ahogado… ¿le habían dado algún suero de la verdad? ¿Realmente esas cosas existían? Se intentó incorporar de donde estaba colgada, descubriendo entonces que sus tobillos estaban atados de una forma que le era imposible ponerse propiamente de pie, sus piernas estaban lo suficientemente separadas para rozar el suelo, pero no para mantenerse estable. El peso estaba comenzando a serle doloroso en los hombros y espalda.

-James. -Llamó el joven, soltando el mentón de la chica.

En su campo de visión había dos personas de pie, aquel muchacho de ojos verdes y el hombre a quién ella ubicó como el Soldado de Invierno, la obsesión del Capitán América, trajeado en negro y con cara de pocos amigos. Su mente le hizo recordar que era ese sujeto el que la había dejado sin aliento cuando _no pudo_ defenderse en esa azotea. Hubo un punzar de temor en su pecho, el cual le hizo mover involuntariamente las manos provocando un extraño sonido metálico.

-Estoy siendo muy amable contigo, pero él no lo será tanto si no me das las respuestas que quiero. Realmente necesito un dispositivo que tanto Shield como esos… Vengadores tienen, un generador de escudo que me será realmente útil en un futuro cercano. El problema es cómo obtenerlo. Entiendo tu posición, Ojo de Halcón, así que tú sabes de qué hablo, ¿cierto?

Kate se retorció un poco, intentado contener sus palabras con mucho esfuerzo, dejando que el negro cabello le cubriera el rostro para tratar de evitar aquellas miradas; tanto fue su esfuerzo que comenzó a respirar de manera agitada, así como a transpirar de forma notoria.

-¿Sabes cómo entrar a la torre? ¿Al Hellcarrier?

-¡Vete al diablo! -Gritó finalmente.

-Realmente les gusta hacerse los héroes. -Movió la cabeza aquel personaje. -No te contengas con ella, estoy completamente seguro de que aguantará más que el resto.

Hubo penumbra entonces. Hubo un extraño silencio entonces, uno demasiado terrorífico para ella; era como si pudiera percibir que algo se aproximaría a ella, algo sumamente doloroso, tortuoso. Treinta segundos de un silencio demasiado denso, tortuoso. Su respiración se comenzó a agitar de una manera gradual.

El sonido de pasos, de pesadas botas.

Sesenta segundos de un denso silencio tras aquellos pasos. Por algún motivo sus ojos se humedecieron en respuesta a una especie de estrés nacido de la incertidumbre, sabiendo que no se encontraba sola.

Un golpe muy nítido en la espalda. Duro, rápido. Fue tan inesperado que al inicio no lo sintió con propiedad, sólo fue una sensación caliente que lentamente fue creciendo hasta hervir como braza incandescente, haciéndola soltar finalmente un grito desgarrador que quizá había contenido durante demasiado tiempo; hubo entonces tres, cuatro, cinco azotes en el mismo lugar con tanta precisión que la admiraría si no se estuviera doblando de dolor. Hubo otro denso silencio, en el cual ella podía escuchar, además de sus sollozos contenidos con todo el orgullo que cargaba en ella, las gotas de sangre caer en gotas al suelo.

Sesenta segundos contados. Trató de recobrar la cordura entre todo ese mar de penumbra, dejar pasar el dolor un momento, centrarse… el siguiente latigazo le dio sobre el rostro, partiéndole desde la frente hasta el mentón de forma dolorosa, sangrienta, haciéndola creer que en realidad la estaba cortando con una espada. Raro. Hubo otra lluvia sobre su pecho, su abdomen, piernas, cada pliegue de piel que hiciera tormentoso cualquier movimiento de su cuerpo, incluso el de respirar. Sesenta segundos de silencio absoluto en el que esperó sin más otra marejada de golpes.

- _Espero estés dispuesta a hablar._ -Dijo la voz a un costado de ella.

Era demasiado sigiloso, no podía escuchar su movimiento.

-Primero muerta. -Contestó ella.

- _Me entiendes. Cumpliré tu capricho en ese caso._

Cuarenta, cincuenta, sesenta. No pasó nada. Setenta, ochenta. Comenzó a moverse, estresada, sintiendo un terrible dolor por las heridas, así como el entumecimiento en sus manos por estar atada en esa posición por tanto tiempo; las puntas de sus pies resbalaban con la sangre que brotaba lentamente de sus heridas. Se estaba desangrando sin remedio. Todo dolía demasiado. Noventa. Cien. Las ataduras de sus manos se soltaron con inesperada rapidez, arrojándola contra el suelo en un fuerte golpe, contundente, cargando de dolor aún más su cuerpo.

Intentó arrastrarse, alejarse de alguien que no podía ver o percibir; notó una pesada bota sobre su espalda, más precisamente sobre las primeras heridas causadas, y una mano la tomó por el cabello para hacer que alzara el rostro. Se retorció entre lo que parecía ser su sangre, manoteó, movió las piernas (notando que también estaban liberadas) hasta que esa mano, la metálica, la sostuvo por su brazo izquierdo con la frialdad del mismo material, tirándolo hacia atrás como si quisiera dislocarlo.

- _¿Quieres continuar?_

Gritó, en un esfuerzo por contener su boca. Aquella mano metálica hizo más presión sobre su brazo en contra de su flexión natural, lentamente pero de manera gradual… hasta que finalmente cedió en un extraño crujido mudo dentro de ella, haciéndola ahogar un gemido de dolor indescriptible. Pronto su cuerpo dejó de moverse, notando cómo lentamente se iba yendo en una bruma de inconsciencia. Finalmente.

- _¿Crees que será tan fácil?_

La mano que la sostenía por el cabello la soltó, solo para, con la misma mano, estrellarle el rostro contra el suelo, rompiéndole la nariz y regresándole la nitidez de una manera alarmante; lanzó un grito de mero estrés, probando su sangre, temblando de dolor.

- _Puedo seguir rompiéndote, vas a desear que te mate, y lo haré… pero en vida. Acabarás suplicándome._

Sí, estaba a punto de suplicarle. Aquello que la sacudía era espantoso, su orgullo ya había cedido ante el incesante maltrato de aquél sujeto. Sólo le quedaba su mente resguardada en su cabeza; la giró con el pie para que quedara boca arriba sobre el suelo viscoso, sintiendo la sangre correr a borbotones por su nariz rota, así como las heridas latentes en su espalada y frente que sangraban sin cesar, debían ser mucho más profundas de lo que creía. Hubo alrededor de su cuello entonces una especie de soga final, atándola de manera ceñida más no era capaz de cortarle el aliento del todo, quedando ligeramente alzada de nueva cuenta, debiendo sostenerse con la mano sana para evitar asfixiarse, así como intentar alzarse con los pies, los cuales resbalaban por el suelo con la sangre.

-Puedo… entrar al Hellcarrier… y al edificio…

- _Más._

-Tengo autorización… sólo…

-Toda tuya. -Dijo la voz del muchacho.

Se alarmó al escucharlo. ¿Todavía estaba allí, mirándolos? Los restos de su traje púrpura fueron arrancados con brusquedad, dejándola entonces parcialmente desnuda además de provocarle un destello de lucidez demasiado nítido, tanto que, por un momento, pudo pasar por alto el dolor de sus heridas; sintió su mano metálica tomándola por el cuello y el mentón, sometiéndola con dureza mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

"No."

-Eres precisamente lo que necesitamos. -Dijo la voz del muchacho en la oscuridad. Se escuchaba agitado. -Pero no solo necesito tu información, sino toda tú… ¿sabes? Es bastante fácil romper la psiquis de una persona, los temores más profundos son compartidos como si de una colonia se tratara… y, para serte honesto, disfruto mucho de ver el sufrimiento marcado en tu rostro.

Lo sintió entonces dentro de ella, no sabía exactamente quién era a pesar de la mano metálica, si ese joven o su torturador que hablaba ruso, haciéndola lanzar un último grito de agonía antes de finalmente dejarse llevar; sus manos cedieron al agarre, su cuerpo cayó por su peso como si de una muñeca se tratase, siendo sostenida por las cuerdas y aquella mano fría sobre el cuello. No podía caer inconsciente por más que lo deseara, pero el dolor provocado por esa horrible sesión había pasado ya a un segundo plano, así como la violación a la que estaba siendo sometido su cuerpo… ¿había llegado a su límite de tolerancia? ¿Así se sentía atravesar el umbral de dolor?

Estaba a merced de aquellos hombres.

-.-.-.-.-.-

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo siendo sometida a este calvario, días, semanas, meses; se asombró cuando se dio cuenta que tan solo había pasado 72 horas desde su furtivo secuestro. La habían dejado en una iluminada habitación, pulcra como la de un hotel de cinco estrellas, tirada en el alfombrado suelo mientras estaba inconsciente; había una cama amplia acojinada en colores púrpuras, un armario beige pequeño pegado a la pared de blanco tapiz, una mesa con dos sillas en caoba así como un sofá de dos plazas en un negro lustroso, la puerta que daba al baño estaba parcialmente abierta. Había un teléfono sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, destellando bajo la luz del atardecer que pasaba a través de las cortinas transparentes.

Abrió los labios en ese momento, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

Intentó caminar hacia el teléfono, con la intención de llamar y tratar de mostrar que seguía con vida, pero su cuerpo no respondió como ella deseaba, llenándola de una extraña desesperación interior; sus pasos la guiaron hacia el baño, cubierto en azulejo blanco, bastante amplio y muy bien acomodado. Se miró en el espejo oval que había sobre el lavamanos. Su mente gritó en horror, pero su rostro permaneció completamente neutro en el reflejo: había moretones rojizos por sus mejillas, mentón, sus párpados, sus sienes; sangre seca salpicaba su piel clara como si se hubiera bañado en ella, y una línea roja le cortaba la frente, desaparecía en su nariz y volvía por su pómulo izquierdo, labio y mentón.

De nuevo intentó gritar, llorar… pero su rostro no cambió un ápice en el espejo. Era como si no fuese ella.

Acabó bajo el agua tibia de la regadera, notando los incesantes golpes que cubrían su cuerpo, los profundos cortes aparentemente suturados cuando estaba inconsciente, así como la extraña escayola plástica en color negro que le cubría el brazo fracturado; perdió veinte minutos limpiando todos aquellos desechos de su piel con una lentitud poco común en ella, mirando obsesivamente la coloración roja del agua comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más diluida hasta finalmente ser transparente.

-Buenas tardes, agente.

La voz del joven le llenó de un terror interior que fue incapaz de controlar, pero su cuerpo acabó saliendo del baño en respuesta vistiendo una bata blanca liviana como si respondiera instintivamente a él; aquél muchacho estaba allí en la puerta de entrada junto con el hombre que la había torturado esos días, ambos usando atuendo demasiado formales de camisa, saco y pantalón, contrastando considerablemente en complexión y altura: el joven parecía ser más alto pero esbelto, y el torturador más bajo y musculoso.

-Realmente lamento la condición en la que has quedado, pero era para una finalidad muy necesaria. -Habló el joven. -Permíteme presentarme, soy el doctor Liam Evans, y lidero esta pequeña fundación llamada The Powerless, ya debiste escuchar de ella ya sea por tus superiores o gente en común. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kate Bishop. -Respondió de manera muy nítida. Automática.

-Vaya, ha funcionado mejor de lo que esperábamos. -El joven que respondía a Liam se aproximó a ella, observándola con media sonrisa. -Te contaré lo que está sucediendo contigo, agente Bishop. Habrás notado que, a pesar de que tienes ideas propias como tomar ese teléfono y así poder comunicarte con tus compañeros, no puedes hacer que tu cuerpo reaccione de esa manera. Es llamado hipnotismo por unos, magia por otros, ciencia mental… no es que importe en realidad el nombre, lo necesario está allí contigo, como las necesidades biológicas e instintivas, pero he reprimido tu consciencia rompiéndola con la mejor de las emociones, el miedo. Tu respuesta a una acción de deseo siempre será el miedo, así que, si quieres seguir viva, es mejor que lo aceptes. Descuida, no pretendo maltratarte más de lo que ya has vivido con James. -Extendió su mano y le dejó una caricia en la lastimada mejilla, una caricia fría. -Descansa aquí un rato más, lo que tu cuerpo necesite, ya que partirás en una misión sumamente importante tan pronto te recuperes. Tú y james son mis cartas más fuertes en este juego.

-¿Cuál será mi misión? -Cuestionó con voz neutra. Tenía temor dentro de ella.

-Entrar a la torre y robar el generador ARC que sostiene el edificio.

-Entendido.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Llegaron nuevos miembros! -Gritó uno de los guerrilleros.

El establecimiento al que eran llevados había sido un laboratorio años atrás, construido en las afueras de la ciudad entre el tupido bosque, por lo que aquel edificio estaba bardeado con un muro de concreto de más de cuatro metros de altura. Discreto. Nadie se había acercado a ese lugar en años por su dichosa peligrosidad, ya que se decía que había experimentos químicos ilegales y ese había sido el motivo de su cierre.

El edificio había sido adaptado para, por dentro, parecer un castillo completamente irreal con alfombrado, escaleras transparentes, luces extrañas que no parecían provenir de algún lado, contrastando con su exterior sombrío en concreto gris y rectas paredes; los dichosos guerrilleros estaban bien vestidos, aseados, nada que ver con el concepto en el que se tienen a aquellos revolucionarios extremistas. Los recién llegados pronto fueron conducidos hacia un amplio salón elegantemente arreglado, casi como si fuera una especie de galería de arte, en el cual ya estaba esperando el doctor Evans junto con su mano derecha, el sargento Barnes. Tras él se encontraba una mesa amplia, sencilla, donde esperaban tanto hombres como mujeres con computadores instalados en un arsenal de información electrónica, contrastando con el ambiente más bien monárquico.

-Por favor, pasen a registrarse y comenzaremos con nuestra reunión semanal. -Pidió el doctor con cortesía de caballero.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tuvo un sueño turbulento.

Estaba mirando a una niña de no más de quince años, sentada en un extraño suelo color oro y ébano; tenía un larguísimo cabello rubio ondulado, ojos azules que miraban el cielo, una armadura negra como de obsidiana que le cubría el cuerpo esbelto y pequeño. Trozos de material caían sobre ella, pero no parecía importarle si ese mundo se caía a pedazos, puesto que su rostro de dolida angustia estaba puesta en… ¿ella? La miraba a ella?

Despertó de forma abrupta, asustada en su interior. ¿Por qué había tenido ese sueño tan nítido? ¿Quién era esa niña?

Sin embargo, su gesto de dolor era lo que más había quedado marcado dentro de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Nombre? -Cuestionó el hombre sentado tras la mesa de registro.

-Clint Barton.

-¿Profesión?

-Ex agente de Vengadores.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se asomó a la ventana que había en su habitación, contemplando a lo lejos el brillo de la ciudad en la oscuridad de la noche, así como un tramo de bosque envuelto en la tiniebla nocturna. Tocó con los dedos el frío vidrio, teniendo una extraña sensación en el pecho, como si hubiese algo ajena en ella misma. ¿Sería producto de todo el suplicio vivido con aquellos hombres?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Liam tuvo en frente al rubio arquero, el cual estaba siendo escoltado por dos hombres, así como un suspicaz James, observándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Planeabas infiltrarte o algo parecido?

Clint hizo una mueca curiosa que el muchacho no pudo identificar; llevaba un atuendo civil de playera color rojo oscuro, chaqueta gris y pantalón de mezclilla, así como algo que parecía ser zapatillas deportivas color blanco, contrastando completamente con las formalidades de James y el doctor Evans, así como los dos escoltas que llevaban una especie de uniforme de playera azul marino y pantalón negro. El arquero pudo notar que aquellos dos no llevaban armas, a diferencia del sargento al que era evidente tenía una en el cinto del pantalón, la cual rozaba con los dedos sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-No hubiese venido tan directamente, ¿no lo cree? -Contestó. -Simplemente estoy harto de que los súper se lleven el mérito de los héroes humanos como yo, por eso consideré venir aquí y ser apoyo a su causa. Pueden probarme si lo desean, no tengo intención de ser nocivo a una causa en la que también creo.

-Eres bastante conveniente, de hecho. -El doctor se vio pensativo, ante el gesto de incertidumbre de James. -¿Podemos charlar unos minutos? En privado.

-Lo que usted desee, doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III,**

-¿Es que se ha vuelto loco? -Cuestionó Sam, sinceramente intrigado. -¿Cómo puede solo ir a entregarse al enemigo así?

-Su intención era ir por la chica. -Dijo Steve, casi igual de intranquilo que su joven compañero. -Sabe que la tienen con vida gracias al aparato de Fury.

-Entonces, ¿por qué la nota?

Natasha pudo observar a Bruce salir de aquella habitación donde Fury los tenía prácticamente confinados, en un edificio que estaba en manos de Shield gracias a ciertos "pactos" que tenía con diversos políticos anónimos, mientras acababan de revisar la estructura de la torre para corroborar si seguía siendo segura; la tensión que había en el ambiente era evidentemente insoportable para él, era mejor así. Tony la miró entonces, como si buscara una respuesta de ella, o quizá solamente le estaba dando pie para que comenzara su teatro ayudado, asumiendo él de manera errónea, por la impulsiva decisión de su mejor amigo.

-Clint no fue allá para infiltrarse con ellos o algo parecido. -Comenzó ella con un tenue gesto de molestia en su tono de voz. -Tenía toda la intención de abandonarlos porque no estaba de acuerdo con el estúpido plan de Tony, el guardarnos como objetos en vez de personas con decisión propia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Cuestionó el fornido rubio.

-Porque es una pe3rsona que va siempre de frente y ustedes lo saben, además no sabe mentir y no intentaría engañarnos con eso de que nos dejaba por deficientes. Incluso creo que está tomando la decisión correcta.

Eso petrificó a los tres hombres en la habitación, los cuales aun no se habían retirado sus usuales uniformes de batalla por aquello de las situaciones riesgosas. Nat estuvo a punto de doblegarse al ver el gesto de Steve, pero siguió con su teatro apoyado, de mala manera, por su amigo; ella misma creía que él había ido por la chica Kate en un impulso suicida de culpa por lo que le había sucedido, pero entrar como agente encubierto ya no era su estilo. No sabía mentir tan bien como ella, por eso mismo tenía sus dudas también.

-¿Qué diablos quieres decir? -Se atrevió a hablar Falcon, el primero en salir evidentemente de su sorpresa.

-Que escondiéndonos aquí no va a resolver nada, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que otros humanos "súper" decidan salir a combatirlos, y, ¿adivinen qué? Son humanos aquellos que están atentando en contra de ellos, esos a quienes decimos proteger, pronto estaremos ensalzados en una batalla contra nosotros mismos. -Resopló. -Habrá dos bandos al que estaremos obligados a escoger, y, como humana… he escogido el mío.

-Espera, Nat. -Dijo Tony.

Ella optó por salir de aquella sala en ese momento, sin querer seguir mirando a sus compañeros a los que debía abandonar para intentar ayudarles a su manera; caminó con prisa por el desolado pasillo insípido, de suelos blancos y paredes transparentes que mostraban escritorios con computadores encendidos envueltos en silencio, andando hasta queda en frente de las cromadas puertas del elevador. Presionó el botón para bajar, notando de manera inmediata la manera en que las puertas se abrían con lentitud usual, entrando en éste mientras intentaba aplacar, olvidar aquel ultimo gesto… una mano enguantada en café oscuro detuvo la puerta antes de que se cerrara, y ella pudo ver en frente a la última persona que quería mirar.

-¿Estas siendo completamente honesta ahora, o es un truco tuyo para…?

-Lo siento, Steve, en este momento no tengo mayor deseo de hablar al respecto. -Pero no podía evitar mirarlo fijamente.

-Pensé que estábamos avanzando, en eso de la confianza.

El elevador hizo por cerrar sus puertas, pero la presión de la mano evitó que se moviera siquiera unos centímetros.

-Creo que Clint fue por ella, sí, pero también creo que ha previsto a dónde va la situación y eligió su bando. No va a permitir que lastimen a gente inocente a causa de otros tantos.

-Nos atacaron.

-Pero ellos sabían que no podían hacernos daño, y sin embargo saben que nosotros podemos matarlos con facilidad. No quiero ser parte de esto.

Notó la mano sobre la puerta del elevador relajarse, y pronto se percató que probablemente sentía decepción por lo que estaba escuchando; ese era el momento de partir.

-Steve… tú eres el más sensato entre todo el tecnicismo de esa habitación. -Miró su rostro finalmente. -Eres el único capaz de darles cordura y mostrarles la realidad, eres el líder que ellos necesitan, incluso Tony.

-Nat…

Ella extendió la mano derecha hacia su rostro, pero acabó tan solo rozando su mentón con la yema de los dedos en una extraña caricia, dejándole un curioso deja vu, presionando a los pocos segundos antes de presionar el botón que cerraba las puertas del elevador, aprovechando que él ya no las detenía; se recargó en la pared cromada de éste tras sentir el movimiento, comprendiendo de pronto que esa sería la ultima visión que tendría la última visión que tendría de él.

-¿Es amor, agente Romanoff? -Se dijo.

No iba a mentirse. Cuando vio a James en el helicóptero, su cuerpo se sacudió con la intensidad de la incertidumbre y su corazón se aceleró como el de una adolescente, pero… de pronto é era ya como una grata memoria que guardaba en los confines de ella, y su cabeza inmediatamente la llevaba hacia Steve, el hombre por el que tuvo que luchar para ganarse su confianza. No, no parecía amor.

Acabó apartando sus pensamientos para centrarse en su misión,

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Agente Clint Barton. -Habló el doctor Evans, sentado en un amplio sofá aterciopelado color azul rey, bastante seguro de si mismo en apariencia. -¿Qué le hace creer que voy a aceptarlo así como así en una asociación que quiere a su equipo…?

-Ex equipo.

-¿… ex equipo eliminado? Se que usted en alguna ocasión estuvo como un espía por parte de Shield.

El arquero se acomodó un poco mejor en el sofá de dos plazas donde se encontraba sentado, apenas intimidado por las palabras de aquél muchacho al menos de forma notoria; la habitación en la que estaban era bastante claustrofóbica para su gusto, apenas estaban aquellos dos muebles y una larga alfombra rústica a sus pies. Sin ventana alguna. Fácil podrían contenerlo allí como un prisionero.

-Ya se lo dije, póngame a prueba. O puede llanamente matarme y quitarse del problema que le estoy ocasionando.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, atrayendo su atención de la hipnótica mirada verde del doctor; por allí había entrado el sargento Barnes, en su extraña vestimenta civil formal, seguido por una chica de largo cabello negro. Hizo un esfuerzo para no perder el control y evitar que su rostro cambiara de gesto.

-Supongo que ya conoce a mis elementos, señor Barton. El sargento James Barnes, y la agente Kate Bishop.

La chica llevaba un atuendo negro de espía, ese que odiaba utilizar como agente de Shield, el cual le cubría desde la mitad de su cuello hasta la punta de sus pies, así como las manos a excepción de los dedos, evitándole un shock más grande al ver la condición que tenía en su rostro: estaba lleno de laceraciones y moretones pintados en púrpura intenso, algunos casi cerrándole los azulados ojos. Le impresionaba que ella tuviese un gesto completamente neutro, incluso cuando su mirada se posó en la de él.

-Sí, el Soldado de Invierno es un blanco, por así decirlo, del Capitán América, con él puedes traumatizarlo e inhabilitarlo un rato. -Habló con toda la claridad que le era posible. -La chica pensé que era más bonita.

-Bueno, eso es lo que sucede cuando no se coopera y hay que tomar medidas extremas, pero mejorará con el tiempo.

-Entiendo eso.

-Bueno, señor Barton, ya que está tan ansioso de una prueba, se la daré. Va a tirar al Hellcarrier de Nick Fury del aire. ¿Qué le parece?

-Ambicioso para una prueba.

-Ya sabe, la primera impresión es lo que cuenta.

-Está bien, en ese caso solamente dígame la hora en que lo quiere abajo y lo haré.

-Hay algo más. -Hizo un suave movimiento con la cabeza. -Usted tiene que darme la "llave" para que la agente Bishop pueda entrar en la torre y sacar algo para mí.

-¿No es más fácil si yo…?

-Esa, agente Barton, es su verdadera prueba.

Clint asintió, pero notó también que el sargento tenía la mano de forma discreta sobre el arma ajustada a su cinturón.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Era media noche.

Caía una curiosa llovizna, tenue y sin viento alguno, que ponía sumamente tensos a los habitantes de la torre tras el incidente de las explosiones, por lo cual nadie había podido dormir del todo como si esperaran a que otra cosa catastrófica sucediera en cualquier momento; aun así no tenían la capacidad física o mental para estar alertas, algo que Kate, en su interior, le asombró bastante… ¿en qué cosa tenía doctorado ese hombre?

-Estoy lista. -Dijo con el comunicador.

-Tienes diez minutos después de que coloques la flecha en el panel de entrada. -Dijo la voz de Clint por el comunicador, entre sonidos de viento fuerte. -Durante diez minutos estará paralizado el sistema de seguridad de manera indetectable, después se reiniciará y podrá detectar la tarjeta de acceso falsa.

-Entendido.

Se colocó sus lentes especiales, de mica color lila, para luego incorporarse desde el sitio donde estaba escondida, entre la oscuridad de un callejón estrecho formado por dos altos edificios, justo en frente de la torre; tomó una de sus flechas del carcaj que tenía atado con un cinturón a su cadera, ajustando la punta de ésta con los dedos, mientras esperaba la hora especificada para comenzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es más astuto de lo que creía, señor Barton.

El helicóptero que había abordado ya había alcanzado la altura y distancia que él había especificado de una manera muy estricta como para caber en su carácter; en la nave había seis personas más con él, además del amenazante sargento por detrás con toda la intención de matarlo en caso de que estornudara fuera de lo normal. Sonrió con el halago, notando las miradas suspicaces de sus "compañeros", que se tomaban más en serio el asunto.

-Bueno, no estaba solamente con los Vengadores para lanzar flechas. -A través de sus lentes oscuros, especiales, pudo mirar con claridad el Hellcarrier, el cual no era visible para el resto por el camuflaje. -Mi función es más que nada neutralizar y distraer, soy bastante bueno en eso.

-Entonces dice que ese era el motivo por el que querías trabajar solo esta noche.

-Es una tarea bastante fácil. -Habló en voz alta. -Primero el generador de escudo, luego el centro de comunicaciones, y al final las turbinas. No hay una reacción rauda a una falla tan catastrófica, lo único que queda es la evacuación.

-Lo dejo en sus manos, señor Barton.

Resopló cuando aquella incómoda llamada terminó, optando por distraer su cabeza con el cronómetro en el reloj digital de su mano izquierda.

-Mantén la mirada en él, James. -Habló el doctor por el comunicador de sargento.

-Entendido.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hubo un pitido de aviso en su reloj.

Manteniéndose lejos del área de las cámaras de vigilancia, Kate tensó su arco de madera (ya que el plegable estaba, probablemente, dentro de la torre), teniendo entre sus dedos una glamorosa flecha que ella misma había diseñado desde antes: su largo cuerpo estaba hecho de fibra de vidrio, un excelente conductor de la electricidad cinética, además de ser transparente y completamente invisible a la lente de la cámara de vigilancia. Soltó aquella flecha, la cual pasó limpiamente por la calle hasta el tablero de acceso de la torre, en la cual se quedó firmemente unida; las cámaras se congelaron de forma inmediata, y un nuevo cronómetro comenzó en su reloj de pulso. 9:59.

-Voy a entrar. -Avisó con voz neutra a través de su comunicador.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Clint se mantuvo tenso sobre el helicóptero en el aire, atado con un arnés al suelo del aparato para evitar volar con el fuerte impulso, situación que ponía en duda al suspicaz Soldado de Invierno. Tensó una de sus flechas que había preparado aparentemente hacia el vacío, con una concentración envidiable para cualquier tirador en el aparato.

-Cinco segundos. -Pronunció el arquero.

Soltó entonces la flecha; para la impresión de James, ésta voló haciendo una extraña parábola que, con el viento que hacían las aspas del helicóptero y la brisa nocturna, era prácticamente imposible. De pronto aquella flecha se quedó suspendida en el aire, y en unos cuantos segundos frente a ellos apareció el Hellcarrier como si las nubes se hubiesen despejado alrededor de éste, destellando su armazón oscuro entre el cielo nocturno.

-Generador de escudos, abajo.

Soltó otra de sus flechas antes de que el resto pudiese comprender lo que sucedía, dando con exactitud en la parte más alta de lo que parecía ser el centro de mando, una antena alta y esbelta. Hubo un destello, y la energía dentro de la nave comenzó a parpadear hasta que oscureció completamente. Tensó la tercera flecha que pretendía utilizar, pensando que ya tendría tiempo de averiguar lo que realmente sucedía (y disculpándose mentalmente por lo ocurrido), para soltarla con la fuerza suficiente y pegarla firmemente justo cuando se pegaba en una de las turbinas más grandes.

-Tic, tac. -Susurró, y hubo un fuerte estallido. -Boom.

Pronto, aquella nave que parecía indestructible comenzó a caer de costado, dejando una negra estela de humo en el cielo; de la nave comenzaron inmediatamente a escapar pequeños transportes con gente adentro, lo cual fue una especie de señal para los acompañantes del arquero. Pronto se acomodaron casi en frente de él, para apuntar con sus armas hacia aquellos transportes.

-Barton. -Exigió el sargento.

-No es mi trabajo. -Alzó ambas manos, sonriendo de forma infantil, el arco plegado entre los dedos de la izquierda. -El doctor me pidió que bajara un Hellcarrier, y eso hice.

Hubo disparos entonces, un calibre más grande del que hubiese creído, así como explosiones que él no quiso ver; se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la azulada vista en el cielo oscuro, tratando de controlar la culpabilidad que sentía por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate entró con prisa dentro del enorme vestíbulo del edificio, pasando la tarjeta de forma inmediata por el lector del elevador, siempre la vista puesta en las oscuras esferas que hacían de cámara de vigilancia; pasó de nuevo la tarjeta, dentro del mismo, para así poder bajar al sótano ya que se encontraba con acceso restringido. Fueron apenas quince segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera… mostrando una especie de laboratorio casi totalmente cromado, y a Tony Stark en ropa deportiva color negro frente a un montón de pantallas encendidas.

-¿Cómo es que has…?

La chica tensó su arco con agilidad antes de que el líder pudiese activar la baliza de alerta para llamar a sus compañeros; una flecha con punta eléctrica, transparente como las anteriores, lo impactó en la espalda, electrocutándolo violentamente hasta dejarlo completamente inconsciente, tirado sobre el suelo. La arquera caminó con calma hacia donde el sujeto, corroborando que estaba inmóvil, para luego acercarse hacia aquellas computadoras, quedando de pie frente a ellas de forma automatizada. 8:42.

-Estoy dentro. -Dijo por su comunicador.

-Coloca la memoria en cualquier puerto dentro de la computadora central. -Habló Clint, aunque se escuchaba tenso. -Tan pronto tenga acceso a la red se iniciará solo y dejará expuesto el reactor, donde sea que lo esconda.

Ella hizo tal cual lo que le indicó, quedando prácticamente encima de Tony; cada palabra de Clint, dicha con una asombrosa calma casual, le causaba un estremecimiento que no podía reflejar de forma física, pues ella misma era prisionera de ese cuerpo. No comprendía en si la razón por la que él estaba haciendo aquello, no era su estilo eso de entrar como espía pues cargaba memorias terribles al respecto… a su lado, unido a un tubo cromado, se descubrió un extraño aparato de acaso 25cm de largo, brillante en un azul metálico. Sin pensarlo caminó hacia él para retirarlo cuidadosamente de su base, para luego colocarlo en el carcaj donde sus flechas así como la memoria que retiró inmediatamente.

-Voy saliendo. -Susurró.

El elevador se había abierto en ese momento, dejando ver a Steve Rogers con cara de sueño… la cual cambió a asombro y suspicacia antes de colocarse en posición de ataque, mirándose sumamente intimidante aun en ropa deportiva color azul y gris oscuro. Tanto su cuerpo como su mente se percataron de lo peligroso que era ese hombre, por lo que inmediatamente reaccionó al primer golpe que él le soltó, esquivándolo con una curiosa habilidad casi mecánica, para luego tomar una flecha electrificada y pegársela al muslo antes de que pudiera llamar a sus compañeros por el comunicador del elevador.

-¡Atención! ¡Nos…! ¡Agh!

El rubio capitán América cayó contra el mismo comunicador, tenso por la enorme carga de electricidad que llevaba aquella flecha al grado de dejarlo casi sin poder respirar o mover algún dedo. Dentro de ella sintió algo de pena por ese hombre. Caminó entonces hacia el elevador, cerrándolo de manera inmediata.

5:22. Había demorado demasiado.

-Están a dos minutos del punto de extracción. Dijo entonces la voz de James.

-Tardaré tres en llegar. Tuve un encuentro.

-Un minuto y medio.

-Entendido.

Pasó por el recibidor a toda velocidad, incluso debiendo romper la puerta de cristal reforzado con una flecha explosiva que, si no había llamado la atención de los habitantes antes con el grito desesperado del Cap, lo había hecho ahora; atravesó la puerta y comenzó una carrera, que fue interrumpida por unos cuantos misiles personales viniendo del cielo, y un gran hombre musculoso color verde que cayó en frente de ella, casi tirándola al suelo de la impresión.

-¡Alto! -Gritó Falcon desde el cielo.

Giró con agilidad para esquivar a aquellos dos, comenzando a correr por una estrecha calle llena de vehículos detenidos por un semáforo descoordinado; presionó un botón en su traje, haciendo que ésta comenzara a volverse traslúcido de forma lenta… pasó justo al lado de dos jóvenes con un atuendo extraño, nada inusual en esa ciudad tan exótica, pero el rostro de aquella niña rubia le pareció sumamente familiar. Sus ojos azulados cayeron sobre ella en esa pequeña fracción de tiempo antes de tomar su camino hacia el punto de extracción.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate parecía ilesa, aunque con ese gesto de neutralidad en el rostro le sabía como ver un androide o una muñeca hiper realista, algo que lo ponía sumamente nervioso. Además, aquella visión estuvo a punto de enfermarlo, la de aquellos que habían sido exterminados cuando Hellcarrier de Shield caía; sintió la mirada de la chica en él, y solamente atinó a sonreírle en correspondencia. No obtuvo nada de ella.

-Señor Barton, hizo un trabajo envidiable. -El doctor Evans apareció entre las sombras de aquella habitación. -Tal como lo planeó, me encuentro muy complacido. Me parece que será una persona bastante cercana a mí.

-Me alegra serle de ayuda, doctor.

La luz nocturna entraba por el enorme ventanal de aquella oficina, iluminando el amplio sofá donde se encontraba sentado aquél hombre, así como el alfombrado exótico a sus pies; se mantenía entre Kate y James como una especie de estatua mal puesta, intentando mantenerse de lo más normal para él en su concepto.

-Bishop.

La chica se aproximó a él, tomando de su carcaj aquél aparato brillante que le había extraído de la torre, entregándoselo al doctor con sumo cuidado; con solo verla caminar pudo darse cuenta de las heridas que llevaba debajo de sus ropas era más graves de lo que pensaba, además de la férula en su brazo izquierdo.

-Muy bien. -Tomó el objeto con la yema de los dedos, haciendo destellar un poco su rostro. -Mañana comenzaremos con la siguiente fase.

-Entendido. -Corearon James y Clint.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV.**

-¡Vamos!

-Espera un minuto, Sam. -Pidió por radio la voz metalizada de Tony.

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Robó algo muy importante y sumamente peligroso!

-El problema es que aquello que robó es muy delicado y puede estallar con algún movimiento demasiado brusco, borrar la mitad de la ciudad no está en nuestros planes.

-Era la Hawkeye de Fury. -Steve susurró por radio, tratando de notarse sereno. -La única manera en la que pudo entrar tan lejos fue por Clint.

-Clint no es capaz de…

-Clint es completamente capaz de hacerlo. -Confesó Falcon. -Que no dejara que nos percatáramos es parte de su talento.

-Vuelvan a la torre. -Pidió el Capitán. -No creo que su intención sea destrozar la ciudad si es que tuvieron la delicadeza de robarlo, además Tony es capaz de rastrear ese aparato, quiero suponer.

-Supones bien. -Dijo el nombrado.

-Bueno, Cap… hay un problema con eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La gente comenzó a correr, gritando aterrorizada, huyendo hacia la parte sur de la ciudad con toda la prisa que cabía en su carrera; de pronto, cayó contra una camioneta el imponente Hulk, aplastándola casi en su totalidad, mientras un enorme lobo color negro y plata le caía encima con toda la intención de clavarle sus poderosos colmillos y garras. Falcon, desde el aire, intentó quitárselo de encima disparando unas cuantas navajas afiladas provenientes de sus alas mecanizadas, pero éstas se quemaron al ser rodeadas de una fuerte llamarada rojiza, la cual provenía del suelo; allí se encontraba una hermosa chica de rubio y ondulado cabello largo hasta su cintura, la cual llevaba una capa aperlada y larga que cubría parcialmente una negra armadura que ceñía su esbelto cuerpo.

-¡Deja en paz a Fenrir! -Gritó la dama.

-¿Fenrir?

Se distrajo mirándola, y sus alas se quemaron en ese momento, derritiéndose de manera casi imposible para arrojarlo contra el pavimento desde tres metros, salvándose de partirse algo únicamente por la armadura que llevaba encima; pronto aquella adolescente, que parecía esforzarse para verse más dominante, se había colocado a su lado y le apuntó con una cromada espada, la cual se percibía como un si fuera una brasa incandescente.

-Dile a tu amigo que deje en paz a Fenrir, o voy a lastimarlo.

-No creo que puedas…

La chica frunció el ceño, y el calor alrededor de ellos comenzó a subir aun más, al grado de sofocarlos; de pronto el pavimento había comenzado a fundirse hasta formar una especie de río negro y espeso, y los pies de Hulk se pegaron inmediatamente a éste mientras el enorme lobo se colocaba sobre uno de los vehículos, bien consciente de lo que sucedía, así como Falcon que comenzaba a fundirse un poco y aguantaba el calor por su misma armadura.

-Por favor, no quiero hacerles daño. -Pidió aquella dama.

-Hulk no puede calmarse, no así como así.

-¿Calmarse?

Fenrir, al ver que el gigante verde estaba hundiéndose entre el suelo y el pavimento por el incesante calor de la chica, lanzó una especie de llamarada gélida desde su enorme hocico, el cual solidificó de nueva cuenta el suelo, aunque de forma irregular, atrapando a Hulk y por poco dejando a Falcon en una especie de sarcófago oscuro, solo porque aquella niña lo había tomado del brazo y le había tirado hacia el lado sólido para evitarlo.

-¿Quién eres? -Cuestionó, impresionado y muy dolorido.

Ella iba a hablar como si de una adolescente tímida se trataron, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de Ironman, en su distintivo traje color rojo y oro, quien llevaba al Capitán América afianzado por la mano; en respuesta a esa intromisión, el lobo se colocó de nueva cuenta en frente de la chica rubia, cubriéndola de los posibles agresores mientras mostraba sus afilados dientes blancos como una dolorosa advertencia.

-Fenrir, basta. No queremos causar más problemas.

Aquél lobo resopló ante las palabras de la chica, cediendo de forma inmediata a su petición; su tamaño disminuyó lentamente, para la impresión de los presentes, tomando la forma humana de un hombre que no pasaba de veintitantos años, negra cabellera lacia y corta hasta su pómulo a excepción de un mechón plata cayendo sobre su ojo derecho, de un color verde intenso, vistiendo una especie de armadura negra que hacía verlo como un príncipe oscuro de cuentos de hadas. Sam intentó calmar a Hul, aunque era incapaz de dejar de mirar a aquella niña, tan delicada del rostro como una muñeca de porcelana, y a su compañero que le recordaba bastante a…

-¿Eres parte de los X-Men? -Cuestionó Steve con bastante calma, pero era evidente que la apariencia _familiar_ del muchacho le había puesto sumamente nervioso.

-¿Quiénes? -Cuestionó la chica.

-Ha dicho Fenrir. -El hombre bajo la armadura habló, retirado su máscara de forma parcial para dejar ver un poco su negro cabello y los azulados ojos. -He de asumir que son conocidos de Thor.

-¿Conocen a Thor?

-Es un viejo amigo. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Eh, bueno…

-¿Son conocidos de Thor? ¿Cómo es eso posible? -Habló con bastante claridad el muchacho que antes era el enorme lobo. -Son solamente midgardianos.

-Fenrir, espera. -Aquella chica dejó la mano blanca sobre el brazo del muchacho, para adelantarse un poco y colocarse en frente de aquellos hombres, sin mayor temor a pesar de ser mucho más altos que ella. -Ustedes conocen a Thor… Soy Sigyn de Muspelheim, estoy buscando al hermano de Thor, Loki. He seguido su rastro a través de varios reinos hasta este lugar.

-¿Loki? -Cuestionó el rubio Steve, nervioso, mirando al muchacho que la acompañaba. -No hemos sabido de él en años, así como de Thor.

-¿Años? -Se extrañó considerablemente.

-Claro. -Dijo Fenrir como si cayera en cuenta, aun defensivo. -El tiempo corre distinto entre los reinos, el Thor que ellos conocieron probablemente fue el del ciclo anterior al Ragnarök.

-Creo que lo mejor es retirarnos de este lugar, llamamos demasiado la atención. -Decidió el líder de roja armadura. -Además estamos en una situación algo delicada ahora.

Alrededor de ellos había cámaras encendidas con gente filmando.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-…En donde murieron cerca de 49 efectivos de Shield, y otros 79 se encuentran en estado crítico. -Hablaba una pulcra mujer al micrófono, con un fondo destructivo detrás de ella. -El líder de la asociación Nick Fury está en el área de cuidados intensivos, pero se espera que en corto tenga una respuesta favorable y así se pueda esclarecer algunos detalles del atentado. Según testigos no hubo disparos de arma de fuego hasta el momento que la nave comenzó a caer en picada…

Natasha miraba las pantallas del noticiero junto a una veintena de personas que tenía opiniones compartidas, las cuales exponían en voz salta sin temor alguno; ella sabía exactamente quién era el causante de aquella catástrofe, era la manera en que él sabía brillar, pero aquella cifra de muertos la hizo dudar bastante. No era un hombre que tuviera una cifra de muertos de la cual enorgullecerse.

-Ya era hora de que alguien los bajara del cielo. -Exclamó en voz alta.

Era la cuarta vez que soltaba un comentario negativo esperando encontrar algo más; no había tenido mucho éxito en varias calles anteriores, pero pronto dos hombres la miraron con sumo interés, y esperó finalmente haber encontrado lo que buscaba. Aquellos dos sujetos no se miraban como si fueran parte de una enorme insurrección, sino como dos hombres de clase media que habían salido de su jornada para comer algo y charlar de nimiedades.

-Sí, es como si hubiese un ojo que nos espiara. -Dijo uno de ellos.

-Me frustra estar aquí sin poder hacer algo para apoyarlos. -Siguió Nat, cruzándose de brazos por sobre el pecho, sin dejar de mirar aquellas pantallas. -Lo mío no es esperar sentada a que los demás se muevan, me gusta la idea de ser parte del cambio.

-Tal vez te interese entonces. -Dijo el otro hombre, acercándose a ella de forma insinuante. -Ser parte de ese cambio, conozco un cuartel que está reclutando gente que quiere cooperar, así como tú.

-¿Hablas de los Powerless? Eso sería fascinante. -Sonrió la pelirroja.

Aquellos dos cayeron redonditos ante ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La flamante adolescente Sigyn, que había dejado a los presentes tan absortos en ella como si estuvieran bajo un extraño embrujo proveniente de ella, de pronto estaba caminando por el enorme vestíbulo de la torre con un amplio vestido blanco y oro, de hombros descubiertos, haciéndola ver como una curiosa princesa sobre todo por el hecho de que no tenía que ver con la negra armadura de obsidiana que cargaba hacía rato; era seguida de cerca por aquél muchacho, Fenrir, como si de un perrito faldero se tratara, la negra capa de príncipe siniestro ondeando levemente a cada paso que daba. Para esa hora ya se encontraban con ellos Bárbara Morse, el doctor Hank Pyn junto a Scott Lang, sin invitación alguna por supuesto.

-Fue Clint, estoy segura de eso. -Comenzó Bobbi, en atuendo civil de mezclilla, chaqueta y botas, sin prestar atención a la niña rubia a diferencia de sus compañeros masculinos. -Esa es su firma, pero él es incapaz de matar gente.

-No lo sabemos, Bobbi. -Dijo Tony, obteniendo una mirada casi amenazante por parte de todos. Bruce estaba muy agotado para verlo, recargado en una pared al lado del enorme ventanal. -Él decidió marcharse en contra de nuestras expectativas, en este momento es completamente impredecible para nosotros.

Steve pensó en Natasha, pero ella era un ser cambiante para todos y de poco fiar, además, mencionarla quizá solo crearía un problema más grande, una preocupación extra con la que no tenían necesidad de cargar; en ese momento se percató de cuán cerca estaban ellos ahora, el uno del otro. Le pesó bruscamente su ausencia.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso…?

-No estamos aquí para hablar de romanticismo. -Comenzó Pyn con un tono muy amargo, reflejando lo irritado que se encontraba. -Hay un problema más grande ahora. Hemos detectado un cambio en la radiación natural, un deceso de gamma para ser más exactos, el cual suena a un precursor de problemas.

-Deceso de… espera. -Tony se vio alarmado. -Hace un momento nos robaron el generador Arc que sostiene este edificio.

-Por eso la oscuridad.

-No me digan que fue él también. -Habló Bobbi.

-No, pero si fue un agente de Shield.

-¿Quién es la princesa? -Cuestionó el pelirrojo Scott, apuntando a la chica.

Aquella niña miraba por el enorme ventanal como una especie de, sí, princesa, la cual estaba parada junto a su guardaespaldas siniestro que solamente les lograba encrespar los nervios. Hubo un curioso silencio entonces, el cual fue incomprensible para la rubia espía, la cual miró a los hombres con cara de molesta duda.

-Ella dice ser conocida de Thor. -Comenzó Tony.

-Hace bastante que no sabemos de Thor. -Siguió Scott con voz suave. -¿Le pasó algo?

-Sigyn. -Le llamó Steve, firme pero cortés. -¿Podrías decirnos qué es lo que haces aquí?

La dama, al notar que la llamaron, caminó hacia ellos con suma delicadeza, contrastando con las llamaradas y la negra armadura que llevaba antes, a diferencia del caminar agresivo del hombre que la acompañaba, como si en cualquier momento fuese a tomar nuevamente la apariencia de aquella bestia en negro y plata capaz de hacer pedazos el lugar completo. Era un completo contraste, ella una rubia beldad de ojos muy azules y rostro angelical, él con la mirada verde severa y maliciosa que les sonaba muchísimo a…

-Estoy en busca de Loki, el hermano de Thor. -Contestó ella con voz dulce cuando llegó entre ellos, firme, sin embargo. -He seguido su camino caótico a través de varios reinos del Yggdrasill, y éste ha sido el siguiente… pero no noto su caos, sino el de los mismos Midgardianos.

-¿Puedes percibirlo?

-No a él exactamente, pero si puedo percibir la espada que él posee ahora, la cual tiene el poder suficiente para crear o destruir reinos enteros.

-Bien, más problemas. -Espetó la espía de mal humor.

-¿Puedes hacer algo para detenerlo? -Cuestionó Tony.

-Puedo quitarle la espada tan pronto pueda sentirla cerca de mí.

-Bien. No hemos tenido todavía un encuentro con el hermano de Thor, así que podemos esperar a eso, primero lo relevante. Pyn, ¿qué crees que está planeando hacer esos de Powerless con mi reactor Arc?

-Dificil de saber, ¿un arma?

-Su intención es reducir a los humanos súper. -Dijo Sam, acompañado de un Bruce más calmo y usando ropa nueva. -Asumo que el reactor debe tener una finalidad, sí, nociva para ellos.

-Los puestos de The Powerless están muy visibles en la ciudad. -Habló Bobbi.

-No podemos simplemente ir con ellos y hostigarlos, están tan comprados por los medios que lo único que obtendríamos sería más problemas.

Tony presionó discretamente un pequeño aparato que llevaba en la mano. La rubia Sigyn se percató de ese sutil movimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Nat escuchaba a través de su manos libres toda aquella conmoción que había ocurrido en la torre; se había alojado en una pequeña habitación de hotel, en el cual ese estaban hospedando aquellos que tenían interés en enlistarse en el grupo The Powerless, esperando a que vinieran a recogerlos para su primera introducción. Envuelta en la oscuridad, apretaba con algo de fuerza su teléfono con la mano derecha mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones por escuchar las voces de sus compañeros.

-Los puestos de reclutamiento son muchos y bastante pequeños como para ser marcados, además de que cambian de lugar de manera errática. -Habló la pelirroja por el micrófono con tono grave y bajo. -Parecen una organización dispersa y sin una cabeza bien establecida, pero es todo lo contrario. Eso es lo que ellos quieren aparentar solamente, es obvio que tienen un líder muy firme y astuto.

-Es el doctor, no ha sido precisamente discreto. -Contestó al otro lado de la línea. -Atacaron el Hellcarrier de Fury justo en el momento que esa agente entraba a la torre y robaba el generador Arc, ahora tenemos al arrogante de Pyn encima, además Bobbi está obsesionada con la idea de que fue Clint el que lo derribó del cielo.

-Clint fue el que lo derribó, Tony.

-Maldita sea. -Se escuchó estresado.

-No sé que es lo que trama, no puedo predecir lo que hará. Solo nos queda tomarlo como un enemigo también.

-No quiero tener que hacerlo.

-Mañana a la misma hora te enviaré un mensaje, aun no sé con exactitud a qué me estoy enfrentando, no voy a arriesgarme demasiado con las llamadas. ¿Están todos… bien?

-Tuvimos una situación extraña, tenemos Asgardianos entre nosotros.

-¿Thor está de vuelta?

-No. Steve está ahora con ellos.

Al escuchar su nombre, sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle.

-Nos escuchamos después.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lamento mucho haber llegado en un momento tan problemático para ustedes. -Habló Sigyn, sentada con propiedad de princesa sobre un sofá individual en el salón principal, siempre con el oscuro Fenrir a su lado. -Pero deben comprender que no estaría aquí a menos que fuera realmente importante.

Steve había sido el único que no se había quedado tan absorto en aquella niña, por eso había sido el elegido para cuestionarla, además de ser el más centrado de todos y el hecho de que Fenrir lo tolerara más que a Bruce Banner, pues lo recordaba bien cómo aquel sujeto verde al que se había enfrentado la calle.

-Eres Sigyn. -Comenzó Steve, cauteloso. -La esposa de Loki, según la mitología nórdica.

Ella asintió con calma, mientras el hombre a su lado dibujaba un gesto de molestia en el rostro. No pasó desapercibido para el soldado.

-Cada reino por el he que cruzado ha quedado en ruinas, señor Rogers… por eso es importante que lo encuentre lo más pronto posible. Ha sido mi culpa al haberle entregado la espada de mi padre, y es por eso que ahora debo hacerme responsable de ello.

-Hemos tenido encuentros con él tiempo antes, pero hace más de dos años que no tenemos razón de nuestro amigo Thor, o de cualquier otro asgardiano hasta la llegaba de ustedes.

-No somos asgardianos, me temo. Yo vengo de Muspelheim, y Fenrir pertenece a Hellheim.

-Una disculpa, no estoy muy enterado de los lugares de los que provienen.

-Por favor, permítanos quedarnos en este lugar hasta la aparición de mi esposo. -Suplicó aquella damita con suma dulzura. -No es nuestra intención el ser un problema para ustedes, sino todo lo contrario. Podemos incluso apoyarnos en cualquier problema que tengan.

-Ma… Sigyn. -Le llamó Fenrir.

-No hacemos mal, Fenrir. Nuestro padre Odín protegía todos los reinos, sobre todo Midgar, por eso permitía a Thor viajar por éste-

-No podemos permitir que resulten heridos por problemas que no les conciernen directamente. -Dijo Steve con suma suavidad. -Pero no creo que exista un problema si se quedan en este lugar, sobre todo para evitar una calamidad tan grande como la que están planteando.

La chica sonrió con ánimo, quizá con un tanto de ilusión.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Kiss from a rose._

Tenía el reproductor de Clint en la mano, escuchando su música para intentar olvidar lo abatida que se sentía en ese momento por dentro. Había tomado muchas veces decisiones tan fuertes como esa, pero era la primera vez en muchos años que sentía incertidumbre ante el paso que estaba por dar, soledad. Inseguridad. Estar lejos de sus compañeros a los que se había acostumbrado la hacía sentirse muy vulnerable.

-No es amor. -Pronunció.

Era realmente parte de un equipo, en el cual podía confiarles su vida, y ellos confiar en ella. Una emoción maravillosa.

"Pensé que estábamos avanzando, en eso de la confianza."

-Lo siento. -Susurró contra la almohada, encogida en la cama. -Pero debo hacerlo, por el bien de todos.

 _But did you know that when it snows_

 _My eyes become large_

 _And the light that you shine can't be seen?_

Steve estaba de pie frente al enorme ventanal que daba hacia la ciudad, contemplando la nocturna madrugada sin poder conciliar el sueño con todo el ajetreo de esos días. Tony se encontraba de pie en el elevador, silenciosos, sintiendo quizá un poco de culpabilidad por ello; le encantaba la idea de tener tanto control sobre Natasha, puesto que ella un espíritu libre capaz de trabajar por sí sola y tener éxito, además de lo terriblemente eficiente que era para enredarlo en una noche larga entre sus piernas y contra sus labios… pero Steve…

Quiso hablarle, pero no se le ocurrió qué decirle. Acabó cerrando las puertas y planificar la manera para recobrar la energía del edificio con rapidez.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V.**

-Hay algo importante que quiero que hagas por mí.

-Dímelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Natasha, vestida en un traje negro sumamente entallado y con el pelirrojo cabello atado con firmeza, metida en un estrecho lugar lleno de cables lo suficientemente claustrofóbico como para desesperar a otros, colocaba un aparato pequeño contra la pared frente a ella con la destreza que podía tener en sus cuarenta y tantos centímetros de ancho, para activarlo poco después con el roce de los dedos descubiertos. Llevaba una diadema con micrófono muy delgada, por la cual se comunicaba con su equipo, con quienes había comenzado a trabajar desde hacía cosa de días y a quienes había sacado de apuro con bastante frecuencia en sus sencillas labores. Debutaba ese día para ser de los mejores.

-Activado. – Pronunció a través del micrófono en un coqueto susurro.

-Perfecto. – Contestó una voz masculina. – Si funciona, el jefe querrá vernos en corto.

-Funcionará. – Sonrió de medio labio, suspicaz.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Creo… que él ya se encuentra en este lugar, y de alguna manera está trabajando tras bambalinas, usándolos para su beneficio en algún plan ostentoso como los que él suele hacer.

-Es como él actúa normalmente, madre.

-Búscalo. – Sigyn estaba parada frente al ventanal de la sala, mirando hacia aquella concurrida ciudad, usando un vestido midgardiano corto color rosa claro, el rubio cabello trenzado sobre el hombro izquierdo. – Sé que está aquí. No dejes que ellos se percaten de lo que estas haciendo, si combatimos al mismo… enemigo, será más si atacamos por sorpresa.

-¿Crees que alguien en este lugar está traicionando a sus compañeros?

-He visto que el señor Stark lleva en su mano un dispositivo que presiona durante ciertas conversaciones que son relevantes. Si él es capaz de actuar en silencio, nosotros también. – Tensó los labios. – Me encargaré de él, y tú encuentra a Loki. Sé que es duro para ti, pero…

-Si es por ti, haré lo que sea. – Fenrir se notó agobiado. – Pero ten cuidado, por favor.

-No te preocupes, sabes que soy mucho más fuerte que ellos.

Fenrir le dejó un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de aquella sala, usando el elevador que recién había aprendido a usar; al igual que su madre, llevaba puesto un atuendo midgardiano de chaqueta negra y pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, para así evitar mayor sospecha entre la gente, aunque no era de su agrado. Prefería su atuendo sombrío que lo distinguía como un ser superior en Helheim.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Asumía que el gesto de Clint cuando la mirara allí sería todo un poema, se había preparado mentalmente para cualquier contingencia que ocurriera en el lugar cuando ella llegara; esa era la primera vez, tras tres semanas de discreto trabajo y comunicación poco constante con Tony, que miraba al llamado doctor Evans. En el centro de aquella salita donde ella y otro compañero habían sido citados se encontraba aquél joven de ojos intensamente verdes y cabello negro, en un atuendo bastante formal que lo hacía ver más adulto de lo que realmente era, pues no parecía pasar de veintitrés o veinticinco años. A su derecha se encontraba James, provocándole una intensa sacudida que pudo ocultar a la perfección, y a su izquierda la Hawkeye de Fury, así como el mismo Clint, que no movió un músculo cuando la notó. Impresionante para ser él.

-Adrián Harper, Natalie Rushmore. – Pronunció el doctor desde su lugar. Pudo notar aquella curiosa sonrisa de medio labio entre la extraña luz tenue que había en la habitación. – Resaltaron en su trabajo como joyas entre las burdas rocas. Me alegra anunciarles que, gracias a ello, han sido ascendidos y tomarán su nuevo lugar junto al señor Barton, la agente Bishop y el sargento Barnes.

-Entendido. – Corearon ambos.

-Señorita Rushmore, espero puedo tomar el ritmo de Barton y Bishop, mis sombras. Señor Harper, su destreza con las armas casi se compara con las del sargento, quedará en sus manos. – Se movió entonces del acojinado asiento donde se encontraba, y Nat pudo percatarse de que era más alto de lo que aparentaba. Había caminado hacia donde estaba aquél ventanal, dándoles la espalda. – Lo que hicieron esta noche hará la diferencia en esta guerra silenciosa, dándonos una enorme ventaja, si funciona como lo tengo planeado. Pueden irse. Señor Barton, indique a su compañera el lugar en el que se quedará mientras tanto. Sargento, guía al señor Harper al hangar principal para que pueda ver los juguetes.

-Entendido. – Corearon los nombrados.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ser discreto no era lo suyo. Era grande para empezar.

Saltó entre los altísimos edificios llenos de ventanales frágiles usando su forma de lobo, fastidiado por el trabajo mismo de lo que tenía que hacer y el hecho de encontrar a ese hombre que tanto detestaba, aunque le llenaba la idea de serle de ayuda a su amada madre; tras un rato de saltar ociosamente, romper algunas construcciones con luces rojas intermitentes de forma accidental y de meter el hocico en orificio poco gratos de los que acababa arrepentido, acabó volviendo a su forma humana para comenzar a caminar por aquellas calles calientes y concurridas, sobresaltando entre los mismos midgardianos por su altura y su vistoso rostro de ojos verdes y negro cabello con destellos platas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Natasha andaba con bastante tranquilidad por aquellos elegantes pasillos alfombrados, decorados con detalles dorados destellantes y paredes con blancos tapices delicados, escoltada por Clint y aquella chica, Kate, la cual parecía más bien una especie de robot androide al no mostrar algún gesto en su blanco rostro, claro que las cicatrices que mostraba éste le daban la certeza de que seguía siendo una humana aparentemente normal. Se preguntó si habían jugado con su mente, si James e incluso el mismo Clint habían pasado por ese proceso. No, su amigo se veía de lo más normal y corriente.

-Aquí. – Dijo el arquero, deteniendo a ambas chicas. – Katie, a la azotea. Pon nervioso al cuarteto que dice vigilar.

La chica, sin mediar palabra, se dio vuelta para perderse por el pasillo envuelta en un escabroso silencio; la pelirroja puso la mano en la cromada perilla de la puerta para abrirla, sintiendo de pronto una tensión nerviosa en el abrumador silencio que los rodeaba a ambos. Muy inusual al ser él, su mejor amigo.

-Escucha, "Natalie". – Comenzó a hablar con desenfado, pero de alguna manera sonaba recio, amenazante. – Que quede claro desde un inicio. Anda con cuidado, si llego a percatarme de algo inusual en tú voy a decirlo, y no me haré responsable de las consecuencias.

-¿Esconder algo al Ojo de Halcón? – Cuestionó ella, mirándole de reojo.

Clint, cruzado de brazos, había alzado los hombros mientras sonreía con descaro. Estaba retándola sin duda. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que realmente debía tomarlo como un enemigo también, y que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo allí.

-Suerte, Nat. – Y se alejó de ella a paso calmo.

Fue entonces cuando ella pudo mirar las dos armas de fuego que llevaba en el cinturón de su pantalón. Tuvo un escalofrío.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate realmente había intimidado a los dos guardias que quedaban en la azotea, haciéndolos huir en busca de los otros dos fugitivos, haciéndola preguntarse si su cara realmente se miraba tan siniestra como para causar tal impresión; acabó caminando tranquilamente por el perímetro del techo del edificio, segura de que Clint no perdería la oportunidad de fastidiar a aquellos pobres muchachos cuando los encontrara perdiendo el tiempo en la parte de abajo. Se quedó observando la zona boscosa delante del edificio, envuelta en la oscuridad, tan solo escuchándose el suave movimiento de los árboles con la brisa nocturna.

Hubo un movimiento brusco de pronto en ellos, poniéndola alerta. Sacó aquella pequeña radio que cargaba en el cinturón del ajustado traje odioso, llevándoselo a los labios.

-Clint. -Llamó con voz neutra.

Sin embargo, lo que apareció entre aquellos ramajes no era humano. Era un enorme lobo color negro y plata, con brillantes ojos verdes que resaltaban entre su mismo pelaje y la oscuridad de la noche… descubrió que le era imposible quitar la vista de aquel impresionante animal.

-Soy James. – Habló por la radio. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo es un lobo. – Contestó ella con calma.

-Termina tu revisión y entra. Te veo en mi habitación.

-Entendido.

Cortó la comunicación entonces, nada animada con la idea de ir con James. Se dio media vuelta para comenzar a andar por la azotea dispuesta a regresar dentro, atinando solamente a presionar la clave de acceso que hacía abrir la puerta…

"Llevas un hechizo en ti."

Se giró de inmediato al escuchar aquella voz masculina (¿escuchar? Parecía más bien que había dado eco en su cabeza); tras ella se encontraba un hombre vestido con negra armadura y detalles en color verde, los ojos como brillantes esmeraldas, el cabello negro lacio hasta el pómulo con un distintivo mechón platinado ondeando con la misma brisa. Intentó volver a usar la radio para dar aviso, pero ese muchacho había alzado la mano derecha hacia ella, desnuda, para comenzar a pronunciar unas palabras en un idioma que ella desconocía. De pronto, toda aquella tortura, todo su odio, su dolor, fue demasiado latente para ella, al grado de arrojarla al suelo de rodillas y hacerla gritar con todas sus fuerzas, casi desgarrándose la garganta. Era demasiado lo contenido dentro de ella, el dolor físico era mínimo a diferencia de aquello que martillaba en su mente como una terrible migraña, haciéndola desear morir para callar ese sufrimiento.

-Vas a hacerte mucho daño si sigues así. – Le llamó la atención con severidad.

-¡¿Qué me has hecho?! – Gritó con dolorosa agonía, sintiendo las lágrimas correr sin control por sus mejillas.

-Te liberé del hechizo, pero solamente funciona en mi presencia, no estoy tan estudiado en las artes arcanas.

-¡¿Qué?! -Jadeó, como si le faltara el aire.

-Eso significa que mi madre estaba en lo correcto. – Chasqueó la lengua, irritado.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Jadeó de nuevo, y su voz se fue en un hilo.

-Tranquilízate. – Se dirigió a ella, tomándola del hombro con bastante fuerza, haciéndola retorcer un poco. Su mano era gélida. – Vas a asfixiarte si sigues ahogándote en tu oscuridad.

Se obligó a guardar silencio. Hubo un momento en el que solamente se podían escuchar sus jadeos en su intento por tomar aire, así como aquella brisa nocturna. Comprendió que nadie más había visto a ese hombre llegar a la azotea con ella.

-¿Cómo es que no te han detectado? – Pudo cuestionar Kate con mayor claridad, aunque su voz sonaba ronca.

-Eso es porque no me esperan. – Miraba a todos lados, como si intentara encontrar algo más en la penumbra. - ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Quién es tu líder?

-No puedo hablarle. – Se limpió el rostro con las manos. Había comenzado a tiritar con ese toque gélido. – Es decir, solamente cuando el doctor me exige que lo haga.

-¿El doctor Evans?

-¿Eres su enemigo?

El joven abrió los labios para contestar, bajando la mirada para observarla fijamente durante unos momentos… y acabó guardando un denso silencio; a ella le parecieron demasiado brillantes sus ojos verdes, tal como los del doctor. Parecía ocultar un naciente asombro tras haberla visto, lo cual le recordó el anterior pensamiento de que tal vez su rostro tenía algo que parecía asustar a los demás…

-No, no lo creo. – Su tono de voz fue más tenue de pronto. – Podría serlo, pero no se me permite. Soy Fenrir, estoy en búsqueda de un hombre muy peligroso.

-¿El doctor Evans? – Se incorporó, pero el cuerpo le dolía demasiado.

Fenrir se quedó un momento pensativo, con la vista puesta en algún punto de la oscura azotea, como si buscara algo en el sitio que no podía verse a simple vista; el aura dominante del muchacho había cambiado, luchando por verse dominante ante ella, o al menos eso parecía intentar. De pronto sus ojos verdes volvieron a ella de forma precipitada, intimidándola terriblemente hasta hacerla retroceder. No era que le causara miedo, su rostro tenía algo que…

-No. No puedo percibir su presencia, pero estoy completamente seguro de que está metido en esto.

-¿Vas a pedirme que me quede?

-Eres la persona que entró en la torre para robar su generador.

-Sí, pero no era…

-Quédate. Serás de mayor ayuda para tus aliados si estás dentro sin que ellos se enteren.

-¿Los conoces? Espera. – Se adelantó un poco, víctima de su propia desesperación. – Con ellos se encuentran dos conocidos míos, estoy casi seguirá de que ellos están allí como espías.

-En ese caso irte solo comprometería su misión. Además, no soy capaz de quitar ese hechizo que te colocaron.

Ella había tensado los labios, tratando de resignarse de volver a la prisión que era su cuerpo ahora ya que tenía razón, no podía comprometer a Clint y a Natasha, podrían matarlos por su culpa… intentó no verse dolida y llorar como una niña frente a ese extraño; el llamado Fenrir dejó de mirarla entonces, visiblemente incómodo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kate.

-Volveré en unos días, Kate. No puedes mentir, pero puedes guardar silencio, eso será suficiente. No te expongas, mantén un perfil bajo.

-Está bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-No tengo idea de qué fue lo que instalamos en el edificio, pero no parecían detonadores. – Susurraba, recostada en la cama individual. – Quizá eran una especie de amplificadores. Mañana en la noche comenzará eso que él llama "el evento", nos reunirá y expondrá su propósito. Clint… Clint es nuestro enemigo. – Tensó los labios. – Nos vemos, Tony.

Apagó el transmisor que llevaba oculto en la perforación del lóbulo izquierdo de su oído con una suave presión; vestida ya como un civil en mezclilla y chaqueta negra, caminó por el estético pasillo con la galantería usual en ella, quizá tratando de escuchar algo fuera de lo común, peculiar, aunque sabía que ni siquiera Clint, la chica Hawkeye o…

-James. – Pronunció con sutileza.

Estaba parado al final del pasillo, de espaldas, como si estuviera mirando pacíficamente por el enorme ventanal frente a él; llevaba una especie de saco color café muy oscuro, pantalón de mezclilla y botas de trabajo, el cabello ondulado un poco largo. Tan pronto escuchó su nombre, se giró parcialmente para verla… manteniendo el mismo gesto neutro que la chica Kate llevaba, como si estuviera bajo el mismo proceso hipnótico o lo que sea que fuese. Se miraba como cuando solamente era esa arma soviética que casi la había matado. Tras unos momentos de silencio, se vio invadida por una peligrosa incertidumbre, la cual amaba aparecer de manera constante durante la estadía en esa misión, y trató de andar por el mismo pasillo buscando una salida, o a Clint, en caso de que él decidiera…

-Natasha.

Su sangre se congeló, y fue consciente de que aquella sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro. De manera cautelosa comenzó a acercarse a él, sintiendo el corazón latiéndole en las sienes, así como la mano diestra tocando el arma que llevaba oculta en la pretina de su pantalón, cortesía de su anterior equipo con quien estaba trabajando antes de llegar allí. No podía contar con Clint, mucho menos con James.

Pero había dicho su nombre.

-Estás… estás…

-Sé que tienes un arma en el cinto, y piensas usarla ante un movimiento precipitado.

Su voz era neutra, como si estuviese hablando con ella un robot. Natasha se aproximó a él y, sin tomar mayor precaución más que su propia cabeza gritándole lo peligroso que era, rodeó su cuello en un fuerte abrazo, impulsiva, comenzando a temblar sin poder controlarse al percibir su calor y su respiración calma. Sin duda era él. Para su sorpresa, notó sus manos posadas sobre la cintura de ella, muy suave, pero allí al final.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sabes lo que hago aquí, James. ¿Qué es lo que haces tú? Pensé que estabas bajo el control del doctor como…

-Estoy bajo su control. – Dijo, sereno. – Físicamente.

-¿Cómo es eso? – Se le separó un poco para ver su rostro.

-No lo sé. – Habló en calmos susurros, como si de pronto se le dificultara. – Al inicio no podía hablar siquiera, tal como Kate. Con el tiempo he podido controlarlo en su presencia, pero… sus exigencias me obligan. No me hables de ti, si él me lo exige…

Se permitió besarlo, nuevamente aferrándose a él en ese abrazo. Había sido demasiado el tiempo que había estado sin saber de él por su misma decisión, para evitar aquella peligrosidad que él se afanaba en adjudicarse, pero… fue extraño. A pesar de que él no hizo por evitarla sino todo lo contrario, trató de corresponder aquél gesto a pesar de su limitación física, la emoción de estar con él no era la misma como hacía años. El tiempo había hecho lo suyo.

"Pensé que habíamos avanzado…" Borró inmediatamente aquella voz de su cabeza, sintiéndose extrañamente alarmada. ¿Por qué Steve entraba de esa manera en su mente, en ese preciso instante?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía abatida de manera interna, casi a punto de desmayarse por contener todo ese dolor nuevamente, por lo que andaba casi pegada a las tapizadas paredes para evitar caer al suelo, mareada y con deseos de vomitar aunque tenía poco contenido en el estómago; presionó el botón del elevador tan pronto llegó a éste, quedándose erróneamente recargada en las puertas hasta el momento en que se abrieron, arrojándola al alfombrado suelo sin que pudiera evitarlo; haber sido "liberada" y vuelta a ser prisionera la estaba volviendo prácticamente loca, al grado de planificar mejor el arrojarse desde la misma azotea al suelo y así acabar con ese tormento. La detenía solamente el hecho de que Clint estaba en ese lugar, que podía provocar su muerte. Lo detestaba, sí, pero no era como para querer matarlo… además él ya estaba muerto antes. Quería dormir, tenía cerca de tres días dormitando durante solo dos o tres horas antes de ser despertada por pesadillas donde remembraba una y otra vez la tortura que tuvo al llegar. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando las puertas cromadas del elevador se abrieron, y pudo ver unas botas negras de trabajo entre lo nublado de su mirada.

-¿Kate? – Escuchó la voz de Clint.

Sintió que la había alzado en brazos antes de perder el conocimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hubo una mira electrónica apuntando a la torre.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? – Cuestionó Tony.

Eran las siete de la mañana, pero la ciudad alrededor de la torre estaba inusualmente solitaria; en las calles se encontraban miles de hombres vestidos con un mono color café claro, botas negras y corbata azul marino, los cuales estaba formados en grupos de cinco por seis personas, estáticos y con la vista al frente. Estaban siendo liderados por un hombre completamente vestido en negro, de porte robusto y dominante.

-Bucky. – El rostro de Steve palideció.

-Es el sargento Barnes. – Reiteró Bruce, también mirando por el ventanal. – Steve, no te…

Hubo un disparo de gran calibre. El vidrio protegido cedió ante el proyectil que fue imperceptible para los habitantes hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y el cuerpo de Tony Stark cayó sobre el alfombrado, comenzando a manchar éste con el vistoso color rojo con suma rapidez.

-¡Tony! – Corearon, apresurándose a auxiliar al caído.

-¡Está allá! -Gritó Sam, apuntando a un edificio cercano.

La chica, vestida en negro, miró a través de sus lentes de sol su misión cumplida, optando por retirarse del lugar tras lanzarse al vacío.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI.**

Cedió ante él, sí.

Aquella sesión en la habitación que le habían asignado a James fue tan extenuante tal como siempre había sido con él, en el pasado, a pesar de esa extraña limitación que tenía (hipnotismo, quien sabe); sin embargo, acabó sentada en la orilla de la estrecha cama con solamente el cabello rojo cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, escuchando la regadera del baño donde él se estaba duchando en ese momento… cargando en ella una extraña sensación de culpa. De traición.

¿Traición? ¿Por qué?

"Solamente fue un sueño."

Notó que James apenas la había mirado poco después de salir de la regadera y dejarse caer sobre la cama, como si hubiese estado bajo un estrés enorme que lo hizo caer sobre la cama, agotado; su garganta se había cerrado, y lo agradeció ya que el sobresalto que le había provocado el _pensarlo_ le había hecho dar un grito mudo. Se vistió con prisa, aunque se forma sigilosa, para luego retirarse de la manera más discreta posible de la habitación… topándose en la salida con Clint, en ese traje negro que lo distinguía como un miembro importante de la organización, cargando en brazos a una inconsciente Kate como si fuese una especie de muñeca antigua.

-Clint. -Pudo pronunciar.

-Guardia baja. -Contestó con gravedad.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Agotamiento, algo bastante normal por aquí. -Y comenzó a caminar por el elegante pasillo.

Pensó que iba a indagar por haber salido de la habitación de James a esa hora de la madrugada, pero parecía más preocupado por otros motivos, la culpa, a ojos de Nat; tan pronto aquella palabra pasó por su cabeza se quedó clavada en ella grado de hacerla temblar y respirar de forma agitada. Así como de un enorme deseo por verlo. A Steve.

-No. -Se dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras. -No vas a poner en riesgo todo por un impulso.

Pasó a los guardias de largo, acabando por salir del enorme edificio, pero sin abandonar aquellas murallas resguardadas tan celosamente, solo dando un paseo tranquilo a ojos de los guardias y, para sorpresa de ella, del mismo doctor, que estaba despierto y miraba con atención los pasos de la pelirroja desde su amplio ventanal en la segunda planta. Estaba bien si le llamaba la atención, si de pronto se acercaba.

-Son las dos de la mañana. -Escuchó la voz de Tony en su comunicador.

-¿Estabas dormido? -Susurró apenas audible, pero nítido.

-No, sabes que no.

-¿Están todos bien?

-Sí, y no. Steve salió a la calle, solo. El resto no se atreve ni a asomar la nariz por temor a repercusiones.

"Steve salió a la calle." Dio un prolongado suspiro, solamente para evitar alterarse.

-James y la chica Kate están bajo una especie de hipnotismo, son incapaces de actuar por sí mismos, solamente obedecen órdenes del doctor.

-¿Te topaste con ellos?

-Con James.

-¿Pudiste hablar con él?

-Me especificó que no lo hiciera, ya que, si el doctor hacía las preguntas adecuadas, podía descubrirme. Parece como si él los controlara de una manera física más que mental. -Escuchó pasos tras ella. -Me desconecto.

-Ten cuidado, Nat.

Se detuvo en ese momento, contemplando los árboles a través de una de las puertas con cerco de acero entrecruzado con una curiosidad completamente real. Le pareció haber visto una silueta en la oscuridad del ramaje, como la de un enorme perro…

-¿Disfrutando la noche, señorita Rushmore?

Se sobresaltó, pero fue completamente capaz de ocultarlo; al darse media vuelta se topó con el doctor Evans, vestido con camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos y sin la corbata de hacía rato, pantalón negro de mezclilla y botas de trabajo. Se notaba joven y más alto de lo que hubiese creído, y a pesar de su aspecto no perdía ese porte formal, como el de un príncipe.

-Soy un ánima de la noche. -Contestó ella, sonriendo con coquetería.

-Tenemos eso en común. ¿Qué era lo que miraba con tanto interés?

Natasha volvió la vista aguamarina al bosque. Tendría que tener mucho más cuidado con ese hombre, quizá tanto como el que tenía con Clint.

-Creí haber visto un lobo.

-¿Un lobo? -Se notó algo incómodo.

-Sí. -Volvió a verlo. -¿Acaso le desagradan, doctor?

-Tuve una mala experiencia con uno hace un tiempo. -Se llevó la blanca mano al pecho, y ella dedujo que había sido un ataque. -No son tan gratos cuando los tienes muy cerca.

-Qué pena, son bestias muy hermosas.

-Me temo que una bestia "hermosa" por poco me arrebata algo preciado.

-¿Su vida?

-La mirada de una dama.

-No sabía que tenía a alguien especial.

-No. -Pareció pensar un poco, perderse en sus memorias quizá. -No en este lugar, ni en este momento. ¿Usted sí?

La manera en que el hombre había hablado le había parecido extraña, como si aquellas palabras tuvieran una connotación que solamente él podía comprender; sin embargo duró poco tiempo su cavilación, pues allí estaba de nuevo ese pensamiento, incomodándola. Atinó a sonreír y se acercó a él hasta quedar a su lado, pues había visto en sus ojos verdes un naciente interés por ella, gesto que ella ya había aprendido a provocar e identificar.

-Lo tenía, pero no comparte mi ideología. Por ahora prefiero un poco de soledad antes de volver a buscar.

-Me pregunto si el pasear con alguien irrumpe demasiado tu soledad.

-¿Es una invitación formal, doctor?

-Llámeme Liam. -Sonrió el joven.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Había acostado a Kate en la cama de su habitación, ya que, a pesar del tiempo y de su gran capacidad de observación, no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba la de ella, si es que existía; tras la puerta de esa alcoba podía volver a ser él mismo, sin aparentar el hombre despreocupado que era ante aquella enfermiza organización. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para deprimirse, estaba ocupado sintiéndose preocupado y culpable por la chica que yacía en la cama, una mezcla completamente ilógica para la mente pero muy real y factible para él: rostro golpeado, heridas ya sanas pero marcadas sobre la piel visible, aquel gélido carácter que era, evidentemente, culpa del doctor… apenas había tenido oportunidad de tomar asiento sobre la misma cama para comenzar a sumirse en esa oscuridad que lo seguía desde hacía un tiempo, cuando la chica se levantó de golpe, los ojos azules muy abiertos aunque su rostro se notaba inexpresivo, dándole un susto de muerte que lo arrojó al suelo alfombrado, llevándose un poco de la blanca colcha.

-¡Katie! -Exclamó con incontrolado tono de voz.

Ella mantuvo la vista al frente unos momentos, respirando de forma agitada como si intentara deducir dónde se encontraba; la chica lo notó entonces, sin cambiar esa expresión neutra que la acompañaba desde que era prisionera de ese desalmado, y abrió los labios en una muda expresión, como si no tuviera voz.

-¿Qué te pasó? -Se mantuvo sentado en el alfombrado, intentando mostrar una serenidad que en realidad no tenía. -¿Te atacaron?

Kate negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-No has dormido bien, ¿cierto?

Quería decírselo. Acerca del hombre que había aparecido en el techo del edificio, ese que se parecía tanto al doctor, pero con aura distinta a pesar de su porte agresivo. Que tenía tantos días sin dormir de largo debido a las pesadillas que le aquejaban. Que la última misión encomendada estaba carcomiéndole la cabeza, solo con la idea de…

-No. Tengo pesadillas. -Pudo susurrar con un tono casi monótono.

-Entiendo. -Clint había sonreído con levedad. -No me alegra tu condición, pero sí el que estés hablando con mayor fluidez que cuando llegué. ¿Encontraste algo interesante allá afuera?

-Un lobo. -Y su garganta se cerró, tanto que se le dificultó tragar.

Pudo notar que Clint había decaído un poco al notar su esfuerzo por hablar, y ella sabía perfectamente la razón. Culpabilidad. Aunque si ella no le hubiese tirado con su arco en la torre quizá se había alcanzado a defender… quizá no.

-Supongo que un lobo no es un problema para…

-No es tu culpa.

El arquero calló abruptamente al escuchar la enronquecida voz de la chica, quedándose congelado en ese momento tan solo mirándola fijamente; la chica había tomado asiento sobre la orilla de la cama, los pies sobre el suelo, mirándolo fijamente con la intención de seguir hablándole. No pudo, pero en esta ocasión no era por su limitación, sino por la visión que él le estaba obsequiando. Él había comenzado a llorar sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, algo completamente incontrolado pues estaba segura de que no iba a dejarla ver su vulnerabilidad tan fácilmente. Tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo en el suelo, consolarlo, pues le dolía verlo así, desecho. Ese era el mismo motivo por el que se habían enfrentado en la torre el día que la secuestraron, le dolía verlo destruirse. No pudo mover un dedo sin embargo.

-Kate… ¿qué…? -Balbuceó.

-No es tu culpa. -Susurró nuevamente.

-No, no hagas esto. -Se levantó entonces, solamente para arrojarse contra ella y abrazarla con fuerza tras arrodillarse sobre la misma cama, ahogándola contra su pecho. -Es mi culpa que estés así, me di cuenta de ello cuando creí que te había matado. Tú… tú querías ayudarme, y yo me encargué de condenarte… estuve a punto de matarlos en ese helicóptero…

Cerró los ojos, escuchándolo hablar acerca de su pesar, de cómo se había apartado de todos, de esa senda destructiva que había tomado mientras se le clavaba el chaleco Kevlar en la nariz… lo escuchó entre sueños, el cuerpo finalmente relajado, y sintió entonces que nadie más podría tocarla, allí al menos.

-¿Kate? -La movió un poco en ese abrazo al sentir su pesadez, bajando la mirada empañada. -Katie, ¿te desmayaste?

La chica se había quedado profundamente dormida contra su pecho tal cual en la posición que estaba, solamente siendo sostenida por él; tras unos segundos de meditación, dejó que ella se quedara con él en la cama, permitiéndole dormir contra él, pudiendo contemplar con mayor detenimiento todo el daño que le habían hecho y que el doctor mismo le había explicado con lujo de detalle. Las cicatrices sobre su rostro, el brazo aun con la negra escayola, ni siquiera los pies le habían perdonado. Estaba seguro de que debajo del entallado traje negro que le cubría desde el cuello hasta los tobillos habría un completo desastre, para provocar el miedo y quitar el dolor, a palabras del doctor.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-

No pudo dormir esa noche. Permaneció parado frente al enorme ventanal de la torre hasta que el sol despuntó en el alba y le dio de lleno en el rostro; intentaba estar molesto, preocupado por el hecho de que las sospechas de su madre eran ciertas, pero acabó pensando en aquella chica, Kate, que estaba bajo el control de ese hechizo… y cuyo rostro era sumamente parecido al de su madre, Sigyn.

Cerró los ojos verdes, tratando de relajar su metódica cabeza. Acabó decidiendo que volvería a verla, no demasiado pronto, tampoco quería verse como un completo desesperado. Solo era curiosidad, claro está, pues ella podía estar cerca de su despreciable padre. Acabó tomando su forma de lobo y se echó a dormir en el laboratorio más grande, ignorando garrafalmente las alarmas y advertencias que acabaron siendo acalladas por el magnate.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Iba a ser la una de la mañana, pero el doctor Evans no parecía importarle si su seguridad corría peligro (o es que quizá ocultaba algo como cualquier hombre cuya mirada era tan sombría como la de él); ambos caminaron por la tranquila ciudad, apenas con autos dispersos pasando a deshora por las siempre humedecidas calles. Era extraño, pues no se sentía incomoda o alerta con ese sujeto, sino todo contrario. Se preguntó de pronto si no estaba haciendo con ella lo que ella creía que hacía con él.

-Sé que tú y el señor Barton trabajaron antes como agentes. -La sorprendió con aquella pregunta tan directa. -Supongo que se conocían de antes.

-Así es, en Shield. -Dijo con calma. -Me amenazó inmediatamente al llegar, con que no hiciera algo indebido.

La torre estaba visible desde donde se encontraban charlando, destellando contra el cielo nocturno de la madrugada como una especie de mensaje que gritaba "seguimos aquí, por si nos necesitan"; dentro de sí tuvo un estremecimiento que, por fortuna, fue capaz de ocultar a la casi intrusiva mirada del doctor. Sentía que Steve estaría cerca, quizá…

-¿Tenías planeado algo así?

-No, claro que no. Solamente quería ser útil.

-¿Crees serlo?

-Si puedo cumplir con las expectativas del equipo, sí.

-Te complaceré. -El doctor se detuvo en una intersección, mirando hacia un punto muerto. -Tanto tú como la agente Bishop cumplen perfectamente un punto vital en este equipo tan fuerte. Parecen presionar puntos importantes en el sargento, el señor Barton y el señor Harper, además de que eres muy vistosa. Atraes la atención de quienes te rodean. Barton tiene razón de desconfiar de ti, clara señal de que es un hombre mucho más inteligente de lo que aparenta. -Frunció levemente el ceño.

-Supongo que por eso estaba con ellos. -Y miró hacia la brillante torre.

Como si fuese una broma del destino, se topó de frente con la mirada azulada de Steve Rogers, que se encontraba de pie al otro lado de la calle. En esta ocasión le fue completamente imposible ocultar su sorpresa, y agradeció que el militar llevaba ropa civil en vez del azulado uniforme que lo distinguía.

-¿Un conocido? -Cuestionó el doctor.

-Es… la persona con quien no compartía mi ideología.

El semáforo peatonal cambió, y ella pudo ver como comenzaba a caminar exactamente en dirección hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla. Trató de hacerse la desatendida y seguir su labor como acompañante del doctor, pero el mismo la detuvo.

-Te veo en ese café. -Le susurró de manera discreta.

Se sintió extraña de pronto cuando el doctor se alejó caminando hacia la derecha, donde, sí, había uno de esos cafés de 24 horas que la hizo pensar si él, con toda su elegancia, podría con la clase de gente que había en ese lugar por la misma hora. Al ver nuevamente al frente, ya tenía a Steve parado ante ella con un gesto de preocupación que antes no le había distinguido. Incluso alcanzó a percibir una extraña ansiedad proveniente de él que no supo interpretar.

Hubo un silencio muy extraño, completamente incomprensible para ambos.

-Nat. -Comenzó él, tratando de mantener un tono suave de voz. -Me alivia verte bien…

-Por favor, no podemos hablar ahora. -Dijo, y su voz se escuchó casi como una súplica.

-¿Qué…?

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de él, topándose con la pared del edificio que se encontraba en la esquina. No podía, la estaba intimidando, a ella. A la Viuda Negra. Él no se movió de su lugar, limitándose a apretar los finos labios en un gesto de frustración reprimida.

-Entiendo.

-No lo entiendes, Steve. Quisiera… quisiera… pero no es el momento.

-¿Habrá entonces un momento, Nat?

De nuevo, silencio. En él la pelirroja finalmente pudo aceptar lo que significaba ese hombre para ella, casi como un breve clic en su cabeza… y todo volvió a ser nítido. Tuvo que sonreírle, y notó que él se había ruborizado de pronto. ¿Acaso había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella?

-Lo habrá, te lo prometo. -Susurró, notando que había vuelto la seguridad a ella.

Fue entonces cuando decidió irse donde el doctor, tratando de asimilar lo que le había sucedido durante ese fragmento de la noche. Pronto comprendió que ella misma se había frenado al no aceptar lo que realmente sentía por él, la razón por la que aparecía tanto en su mente al grado de hacerla dudar de si misma cuando Tony le asignó esa misión. Notó que el doctor estaba charlando con una joven camarera, la cual reía cual colegiala, confundiéndola un poco tras entrar en el café empujando una de las puertas transparentes.

-Me alega que pudieras entretenerte sin mí. -Dijo al llegar hasta la mesa.

Aquella camarera la miró, e inmediatamente reconoció su derrota ante aquella beldad pelirroja, optando por ir tras la barra para traer sus pedidos pendientes; el doctor le dirigió una sonrisa cordial, indicándole con la mano que tomara asiento frente a él en la amplia mesa, de sillones acojinados en un sobrio color beige.

-¿Te fue bien con tu amigo?

-Mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. -Tomó asiento, dejando las manos suavemente recargadas en la mesa de fórmica. -Aunque no fue bien, por supuesto.

-Mal por él, perder una mujer como tú por una ideología.

-Bueno, aun hay muchos peces en el río.

El doctor había sonreído de medio labio, quizá algo suspicaz. Ella comprendió que lo tenía donde quería… pero tenía la sensación nuevamente en ella. De traición.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VI.**

-Ahora. -Pronunció el doctor.

Fue un gatillazo doble.

En lo alto de aquel edificio, de frente a la enorme torre donde los Vengadores se resguardaban, Kate se preparó con una metódica rapidez para apuntar y disparar a su objetivo antes de que el mismo sistema de vigilancia la detectara, guardando en su cabeza las instrucciones exactas que Clint le había dado. Tanto calibre debió causarle un tremendo retroceso en el momento del disparo, pero no fue así. Pudo ver con nitidez en su objetivo electrónico cómo Tony Stark caía gravemente herido tras el disparo dado con su típica certeza. Fue sacudida por una sensación de culpa que no pudo expresar.

Al mismo tiempo, el joven doctor presionó un interruptor que guardaba en su mano izquierda, resguardado en su edificio junto a un impaciente Clint de pie tras él, que mostraba su incomodidad siempre que entraba en esa glamorosa sala; había hecho funcionar finalmente ese aparato misterioso que resguardaba tan celosamente en el sótano (el cual ni siquiera James había podido ver). Pronto, un agudo pitido los ensordeció por acaso dos o tres segundos, para dejar después un denso silencio precursor a la calamidad que había ocurrido.

-¿Doctor? -Cuestionó el arquero tras recuperar su audición.

-El problema de los súper, señor Barton, es esa misma palabra. "Súper". -Hablaba con jovialidad, mientras miraba sonriente por el amplio ventanal que daba el paisaje a la ciudad. -Quitando su habilidad superior no son más que simples humanos, sin mayor problema que… el espíritu rebelde. Pero así podrán probar lo que se siente ser un ser incapaz, dependiente…

Lo escuchó hablar, tratando de contener aquella sensación que tenía en su interior para evitar exponerse delante de ese perspicaz sujeto. Confiaba en Kate, pero…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Falcon había resguardado a Tony con la mayor delicadeza que le fue posible, considerando que estaban bajo ataque, dejando un rastro de sangre por toda la estancia; al mismo tiempo, el resto del equipo (limitado a Steve y Bruce) se lanzó por el ventanal dispuestos a darle caza al asesino de su compañero, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que iban a encontrarse fuera. Las alarmas despertaron entonces a Hank Pyn y a la princesa asgardiana solamente para ponerlos en alerta, haciendo que el primero llamara al aparentemente sordo de su compañero y la rubia corriera hacia donde iba Sam arrastrando al herido para tratar de ayudarlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? -Cuestionó la chica, genuinamente preocupada.

-Hay un grupo afuera que…

Hubo un sonido agudo que ensordeció a todos unos instantes, a excepción de Sigyn que tuvo una sensación familiar en ella, arrojándolos prácticamente al suelo; por fuera, tanto Steve como Bruce siendo Hulk, tan pronto tocaron el suelo fueron arrojados por el sonido ante los pies de aquel extraño ejército. Hulk intentó arrojarse contra el Soldado de Invierno, quien no se inmutó ante tal ataque, pero el distintivo color verde había comenzado a atenuarse lentamente en su piel, así como a disminuir su enorme tamaño… hasta volver a ser nuevamente Bruce Banner el científico. Su gesto de sorpresa ante lo sucedido duró muy poco, pues el sargento le soltó un fuerte puñetazo tan pronto lo tuvo en frente, con la mano derecha, dejándolo inconsciente contra el pavimento.

-¡Bruce! -Gritó Steve tras recuperar su audición y noción.

-Ataquen. -Exigió James con sobriedad.

Aquel grupo se expandió de manera inmediata tras la orden, con dirección a la torre; en la entrada del edificio ya se encontraba Bobby, vistiendo aun una especie de pijama de blusa y pantalón holgado, así como Scott con su traje distintivo en color rojo, quien ya comenzaba a disminuir de tamaño para ser imperceptible a los enemigos. Steve, sin el traje puesto, pero con el escudo firmemente sujeto, se levantó del suelo solamente para darse cuenta de que tenía en frente a su amigo desaparecido, quien lo miraba como si fuese un completo desconocido… pero no parecía tener intención de atacarlo.

-Bucky. -Volvió a hablar, notando de reojo a los demás soldados pasar entre ellos, incluso sobre el inconsciente Bruce. -Por favor, tú sabes que esto no es lo que queremos.

-Lo sé. -Contestó el sargento, con un tono de voz neutro, como si estuviera automatizado. -Pero es inevitable. Lo siento, Steve.

Comenzó a caminar junto con el resto de su equipo, evitando a su amigo como si de pronto no existiera, dejando al capitán sumamente confuso con esa extraña actitud; notó entonces como ese equipo, con Bucky siempre al frente, se limitaba a sacar gente inocente de los edificios adyacentes para evacuarlos, para luego dirigirse a la torre en un ataque más o menos sincronizado. Pasos corriendo alrededor de él. Se llevó el comunicador que llevaba en la muñeca en forma de reloj a los labios, bastante consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, y sobre todo…

"…Eres el único capaz de darles cordura y mostrarles la realidad, eres el líder que ellos necesitan…"

-Abandonen la torre. -Ordenó por el comunicador. -Reúnanse en el centro provisional. Mantengan a Tony resguardado hasta que tengamos contacto médico en el punto de reunión de emergencia.

Hubo un distintivo chasquido que él supo distinguir como la afirmación, dándole también la certeza de que Tony seguía vivo ya que no hubo el largo pitido que anunciaba bajas; tuvo un leve gusto dulce en la boca, como un perfume floral que ya había percibido antes. Se giró de inmediato, buscando con la mirada aquella larga melena roja, esos intensos ojos aguamarina que lo miraban con divertido reproche. Gente, soldados que ya lo habían avistado y pretendían atacarlo. Disparos rebotaron en su escudo en ese preciso instante, el cual lanzó poco después para noquearlos en el acto. Estaba muy acelerado, nervioso, pero no era por Bucky.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Natasha se permitió durante unos momentos el verse inquieta, un poco vulnerable, pues estaba acompañada de aquella chica Kate, la atrapada en su cuerpo al igual que James (comprendiendo que probablemente Clint y ella se encontraba en la misma posición ahora); notó el gesto indignado de Logan, sin poderes gracias a ese aparato que el doctor había construido en el sótano del enorme edificio, saliendo al frente de la mansión donde los X-Men se resguardaban bajo el nombre de una escuela para estudiantes superdotados, la agresiva mirada la atravesaba con tanta dureza que parecía tener aun sus poderes. No habían sido agresivos con ellos, pero… pensaba en la torre. En sus excompañeros. En él. En esa nota.

-Están todos asegurados. -Dijo aquella monótona chica. -Los problemáticos al menos.

-Reportaré al doctor.

-¿Pasa algo?

Guardó silencio durante unos segundos, mientras miraba como aquellos asustados adolescentes entraban en los vehículos blindados que los reubicarían, intentando contestarle sin verse lo suficientemente sospechosa como para provocar preguntas comprometedoras. James se lo había advertido.

-No he dormido bien, imagino que tú tampoco. Te vi con Clint, inconsciente.

La arquera no contestó, el rostro inexpresivo ante lo que sucedía frente a ella. Tuvo la sensación de que ese "hipnotismo" en el que estaba envuelta era mucho más intenso que el de James, a pesar de que podía hablar con mayor nitidez que antes lo hacía muy lentamente… trataría de sacarle lo que pudiera, sutilmente, ya que teóricamente se encontraban del mismo lado.

-Sí. -Susurró, y notó sus labios tensos.

-El doctor me comentó que somos una parte importante del equipo, pero no comprendo por qué entre nosotras tenemos diferente trato con respecto a ellos.

-Fuimos… atraídas de diferente manera.

-Debemos aprovechar esta situación, el lugar donde estamos.

-¿Cómo?

-Complacer, por supuesto. A nuestro objetivo.

Kate entonces le dirigió la mirada. Nat entendió que ella había comprendido perfectamente.

-Por supuesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fenrir pudo notar la destrucción hasta casi diez minutos de que ocurriera, saliendo del laboratorio con trozos de material cayéndole encima, pisando de paso un enorme charco de sangre midgardiana, así como soldados con armas siendo detenidos por su madre, quien ceñía su armadura de obsidiana; suspiró, irritado, tomando de la cara a uno de los agresores que intentó atacarlo, con la intención de reventarle la cabeza.

-¡No los mates! -Exigió la dama con autoridad al ver sus homicidas intenciones.

-Bien. -Chasqueó la lengua, arrojando al sujeto al suelo.

-Hay que asegurarnos que puedan escapar. -La rubia combatía con facilidad contra aquellos enemigos, usando el dorso sin filo de su espada. -No podemos permitir que mueran, no ahora… son necesarios para finalizar tanto sus planes como los nuestros.

Lo aceptó con demasiada facilidad. Notó entonces que algo había cambiado dentro de él, tras acceder a la petición de su madre… intentó ser igual de áspero que antes, pero no pudo, fue muy extraño para él. Combatió al lado de su madre sin tomar su forma de lobo o siquiera portar su negra armadura, considerando de pronto que si se excedía podía borrarlos de la forma más repulsiva posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió? -Cuestionó Barbara, ya con su traje blanco y negro puesto.

Steve se encontraba en el estrecho vestidor, escuchando por su comunicador lo que ocurría en la sala de reuniones del punto de emergencia, situado bajo tierra en las afueras de la ciudad. Al retirarse la sucia y rota camiseta blanca de deporte, notó que algo había caído al suelo desde ésta.

-Dos situaciones. -Comenzó el doctor Pyn, llevando su atuendo de Yellow Jacket, de pie frente a una pequeña mesa de la que se desplegaban hologramas. -La primera, fuimos atacados por ellos presionando nuestros puntos débiles. La segunda, es ese aparato extraño que neutralizó todas las habilidades y poderes provenientes de la mutación.

Era un trozo de papel con letra escrita a mano. Era su letra. Recordó su mirada entre la penumbra de la noche anterior, y su respiración se agitó un poco.

-Entendemos que… el reactor Arc fue robada para que tomara su… alcance. -Decía Bruce, inquieto, llevado encima una bata de laboratorio además de su pantalón roto. -Pero el causante real… es algún objeto que… sobre pasa nuestra capacidad…

"Probablemente me odies por permitirlo, pero era necesario. Es la manera en la que trabajo, desde adentro… ahora eres el líder del grupo que debe levantarse, ahora es el momento. Hablaremos con mayor detenimiento tal como te lo prometí. Pd. Lo siento, por aquello de la confianza."

-No sabemos entonces a qué nos enfrentamos. -Exclamó Sam, aun sin quitarse las ropas manchadas de sangre, dándole un aspecto más lúgubre a sus palabras.

-Hay una persona que probablemente sabe más que nosotros al respecto. -Steve, ya en su distintivo uniforme azul, entró a la pequeña sala con su aire autoritario, provocando que todas las miradas cayeran en él. -Si es que no interviene con sus planes.

-No, señor Rogers. -Habló Sigyn, de pie firmemente contra una de las estrechas paredes, portando aun su armadura y el rubio cabello trenzado sobre el hombro. -Mi compañero Fenrir ha salido a investigar al respecto, ya que, por un instante, creí sentir aquello que buscaba.

-Deben ser discretos, no queremos que el caos se intensifique. -El soldado se mostró firme, notando como había obtenido la atención hasta de aquella rubia beldad asgardiana. -El resto tenemos que resguardar a aquellos que lograron escapar de su ataque, procuren no llamar la atención. Por ahora hay que confiar en Fenrir.

Confiaría en Nat. Tenía que hacerlo, por el bien del equipo, por Tony… por él mismo, que realmente tenía el deseo de confiar en ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hubo más batallas de las que hubiese creído.

Dentro de sí misma admiró muchísimo a aquellos que seguían peleando contra The Powerless, aun cuando quizá eran mucho más débiles que los humanos normales; esos tres días, gracias a la hermosa pelirroja y al arquero, se mantuvo muy al límite de las peleas que ocurrían en las calles de la ciudad, donde pudo haber lastimado muy gravemente a aquellos que consideraba sus aliados, sus jefes, sus amigos. Gracias a las órdenes del doctor, que le obligaba a disparar a muerte.

Pero Clint lo sabía.

Descubrió que era capaz de ir a lugares específicos si mantenía su cabeza ocupada con pensamientos ajenos al destino que tenía previamente visualizado; esa noche había huido del doctor, que parecía estar sumamente distraído con la espía voluptuosa, y del mismo arquero que tenía una naciente necesidad por estarle pisando los talones siempre. Acabó escondida en la azotea solitaria de un edificio bancario abandonado por el ajetreo, agotada pero incapaz de dormir. Se negaba a acabar con Clint cual niña temerosa, su orgullo no se lo permitía a consciencia.

Fueron los veinte minutos más placenteros que hubiese tenido desde que acabó presa de ese montón de locos, hasta que su cabeza comenzó a arrojarle intensos _flashbacks_ cargados de eléctrico dolor físico, haciéndola gritar y retorcerse por ese mismo dolor en el suelo sucio, uno tan agudo que casi se vuelve completamente loca. Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, sosteniéndose de la barda de la azotea, dispuesta a arrojarse de ese quinto piso para acabar así con ese tormento.

-Me ha costado encontrarte, Kate. Debería lanzarte un hechizo de ubicación…

Su voz. Se giró, rabiosa, solamente para mirar al enorme lobo negro y plata con intensos ojos verdes frente a ella; fue una visión muy breve y extraña para ella, pues pronto aquella bestia se había transformado en ese siniestro muchacho, Fenrir, en un traje en color negro y plata como si fuese una especie de príncipe oscuro, capa incluida ondeando con la brisa nocturna.

-¡Deberías quitarme permanentemente el hechizo! -Gritó con rabia.

-Te desgarrarás la garganta de nuevo. Cálmate.

-¡No me pidas semejante tontería…!

Hubo silencio entonces, en el cual Fenrir parecía esperar aquello que le había pedido; era muy extraño, pues Kate no era capaz de sentir odio o resentimiento hacia él, a pesar de su aspecto tan maligno no desprendía un aura como tal, sino todo lo contrario: pasivo, calmo, hasta podría jurar que infantil. Acabó limpiándose el rostro con las manos, y el agotamiento finalmente amenazó con dejarla inconsciente de nueva cuenta.

-Lo siento. -Pronunció ella con mayor calma. -Estar atrapada no es una sensación grata.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo. -Se cruzó de brazos, intentando verse más dominante de lo que realmente era. -Lo he intentado, por cierto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Comprender cómo quitarte ese hechizo de forma permanente, pero no puedo competir con tal nivel de destreza arcana, solamente sé que con el tiempo se desvanece. -Resopló, notándose de pronto malhumorado. -No es mi intención competir con ese sujeto, ni siquiera soy un hechicero, pero…

-¿Hablas del doctor Evans?

-Hablo de mi padre, el hombre que estoy buscando.

Kate se quedó conmocionada con lo que acababa de escuchar… ¿el doctor tenía un hijo tan adulto? Se parecían, sí, como para pasar por hermanos, pero de eso a ser padre e hijo.

-¿Qué edad tienes, Fenrir?

Su voz se escuchó suave, nítida. Aquel muchacho acabó tomando asiento al lado de ella sin importarle si se ensuciaba la ostentosa capa o el elegante traje de príncipe, manteniendo un gesto relajado en el fino rostro.

-Setescientos cuarenta y dos años.

-Es una broma.

-En Hellheim el tiempo corre de manera distinta.

-Bueno, en ese caso… ¿cuánto tiempo es en… aquí, Midgar?

-No lo sé. -Confesó de pronto, notándose confundido. -Dormí un tiempo antes de llegar aquí con mi madre, antes tenía… ¿diecisiete? Pero ya no me siento de esa edad, si lo pienso detenidamente. -Se miró las blancas manos, desnudas.

-No te ves tampoco de esa edad, pero los asgardianos tienen esa cualidad. -Dijo, remembrando a Billy.

-No soy asgardiano. Soy un gigante de hielo. -Hubo silencio, y la arquera sintió que quería decir algo más. -Criado por un gigante de fuego.

Kate sonrió de medio labio, extrañada de pronto por la sensación que le provocaba el hacer ese gesto. Fenrir le había parecido sumamente adorable.

-Eso quiere decir que el doctor Evans es un gigante de hielo también, ¿no es así? Que puede tener esa apariencia por el mismo motivo que tú. Que es tu padre, a final de cuentas.

-Es lo que parece.

-¿Te molesta tanto?

-Más de lo que podrías comprender.

-Explícamelo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII.**

Oscurecía, pero la gente no dejaba de pasar con un andar demasiado acelerado, como si presintieran que el quedarse demasiado tiempo podía acarrearles problemas innecesarios; el doctor Liam Evans estaba de pie en la calle, contemplando con una sonrisa satisfactoria cómo sus planes marchaban a la perfección, todos sus estudios, sus teorías ahora confirmadas… sabía que él estaba destinado a grandes propósitos, gloriosos a su manera de ver, lo supo desde que tuvo consciencia de sí mismo.

Pero esa sensación lo abrumaba. El sofoco irreal atrapado en su cabeza como una memoria de años atrás, un fantasma que, muy secretamente, anhelaba volver a contemplar, tanto que…

-Señorita. -Pronunció a la noche, entre el bullicio de la gente. -No debería estar aquí.

Llevaba un atuendo de minifalda negra ajustada a sus muslos, botas altas del mismo color, blusa holgada color azul cielo y un liviano suéter que le venía un poco largo aperlado; pudo ve aquel precioso cabello rubio ondularse con la brisa nocturna, los ojos azules perdidos en el movimiento de la gente, ese gesto de severa preocupación que siempre la acompañaba cuando se encontraba con él. De pie al otro lado de la calle, era tan nítida que el impulso por ir tras ella fue incontrolable. Una hermosa ilusión con aroma a flores frescas. Estaba entonces a dos o tres metros de aquella ilusión cuando cayó en cuenta de que ella lo había mirado… ya no era una niña de quince años, había crecido un poco y ese cambio la había hecho irremediablemente hermosa, toda una reina a pesar del liviano atuendo que llevaba en ese momento.

-¿Sigyn? -Cuestionó, mientras la sorpresa lo invadía completamente, rápido y sacudidor como un trueno.

Aquella hermosa joven había pasado por un gesto de gratificante asombro antes de obsequiarle una encantadora sonrisa, haciéndolo corroborar que realmente era ella antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra.

-Hola, mi querido Loki. -Susurró la chica.

Pudo ver su azulada mirada empañarse con lágrimas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Estoy… estaba realmente enojada con él, furiosa. -Guardó silencio unos segundos. -No imaginé que ellos estarían entrando por la azotea. Les saboteé el plan unos momentos, pero estaba completamente indefensa y… James me derribó con tanta facilidad que aun le guardo rencor. Entiendo que nada de eso fue su culpa, pero…

-También está siendo controlado por mi padre.

-Eso lo comprendo. -Resopló. -Después solamente hubo tortura, casi no recuerdo todo lo que ocurrió en ese lugar, solo que cuando pude salir ya no era capaz de controlar mi cuerpo, era solamente mis pensamientos atrapados en mi cabeza.

-No te sientas culpable por lo que hiciste en esa condición. No era lo que tú deseabas a final de cuentas.

-Lo sé, pero… aun así una parte de mí siente que pude haberlo evitado. -Miró el suelo unos segundos, antes de volver al rostro del joven. -Tu turno.

Ella y Fenrir se habían quedado charlando en aquella misma azotea, recargados en una barda sucia, contemplando el cielo nocturno extrañamente brillante; no estaba virtualmente pegada a él, pero le era posible percibir como si una onda gélida proviniera de su persona. Gigante de hielo, dijo… ¿qué tan literal podía tomar esa expresión? Fenrir había guardado silencio unos momentos, haciéndola creer que no iba a hablar.

-El sujeto que conoces como "Doctor Evans" no es exactamente mi padre, sino una versión más joven de él. Yo soy su hijo de una generación pasada, sobreviví al Ragnarök porque ya había tomado mi lugar en el Hellheim.

-Es una reencarnación, podría decirse.

-Mmm… sí, puede ser.

-¿Reencarnó como un Midgardiano?

-No, mi padre es completamente un gigante de hielo, nació en Jötunheim, pero fue criado en Asgard.

-Wow, espera, la historia me suena conocida. -Se sintió bruscamente nerviosa.

-Lo es. Se repite una y otra vez cada cierta cantidad de años.

-¿Quién es tu padre, Fenrir?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Andaba entre los edificios con mucha discreción a pesar de llevar el atuendo civil, no quería quedar atrapado en aquellos nerviosos tumultos que caminaban bajo una falsa calma, aquella prometida por el nuevo líder. No había perdido su capacidad de súper soldad, por cierto, lo cual le pareció peculiar… ¿sería que él ya había pasado de ser una mutación? Miró su reloj de pulso, un regalo de Tony, extremadamente complejo bajo un atuendo analógico muy sencillo. ¿Sería una especie de burla, al ser alguien tan simple con un complicado poder?

Se giró hacia un estrecho callejón, mientras percibía que la sensación de ser seguido era cada vez más certera; se detuvo de forma discreta tras un contenedor, fingiendo buscar algo en su chamarra de piel café, atento sin embargo, la azulada vista al frente en la gente acelerada. Hubo pasos sigilosos. Tan pronto calculó que estaría a su lado, se lanzó contra el supuesto agresor tacleándolo contra una puerta de emergencia, rompiéndola de forma aparatosa; acabó sometiendo al agresor contra una pared, envueltos en la oscuridad de una bodega, notando como intentaba forcejear para quitárselo de encima.

-Pierdes tu tiempo. -Dijo, tratando de no perder el control. -Sigo teniendo más fuerza de la que tú puedes soportar.

-Steve… Steve.

La soltó en ese momento, aterrado, notándola caer al sucio suelo cuando la soltó; la chica intentaba tomar aire de forma ruidosa, y se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo, que estaba inmóvil. Entre la penumbra pudo ver su larga cabellera roja atada en una cola de caballo, y ese perfume floral extremadamente sutil llegó a su nariz.

-Nat. -Pudo pronunciar apenas.

-Creo que me disloqué el hombro. -Se incorporó, aun jadeando. -Al menos sé que tú sigues siendo el mismo, me alegra bastante. Escucha, no tenemos tiempo, se supone que…

-¿Qué está pasando? -Exigió, ya con mayor firmeza.

-Tony me pidió que me infiltrara con ellos para poder detenerlos desde dentro, pero debía parecer una verdadera traición para que funcionara. -Tomó aire de nuevo. -Por eso lo hice. Estuve informándolo periódicamente, pero no pude acercarme lo suficiente a ese aparato que el doctor guarda en el sótano.

-¿Qué pasa con Clint? ¿Con la arquera de Shield? ¿Con… Bucky?

-No sé lo que Clint pretende en ese lugar, terminé tomándolo como un enemigo más de quién cuidarnos, él es quien ha dado mayor facilidad de acción al doctor Evans, sabes que es sumamente inteligente aunque no lo aparente. -Chasqueó un poco, y Steve pudo ver cómo bajaba la mano hacia su costado. -James y Kate están bajo una especie de hipnotismo por parte del doctor, no son capaces de responder de manera física más que por órdenes suyas aunque si pueden cruzar unas cuantas palabras….

-Natasha.

La chica se había inclinado un poco, presa del dolor. La tacleada que el rubio soldado le había dado le causó algo más que el brazo dislocado… iba a ser divertido tratar de explicarlo; Steve se había acercado a ella, tomándole del brazo de forma cuidadosa, aunque aquello le causó un dolor tan agudo que por poco suelta una blasfemia.

-Puedo acomodarlo. Quítate el saco.

-Te estas volviendo… sumamente atrevido. -Comenzó a quitarse el saco color azul oscuro con bastante lentitud, quedando con una blusa negra de tirante sobre el pantalón de mezclilla. -No sé si asustarme o sentirme muy…

-Va a dolerte.

-Estoy consciente de ello.

Fue doloroso, tanto que por unos instantes perdió el conocimiento sin hacer algún sonido audible; cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró sostenida por él, y su cabeza estaba levemente apoyada sobre el hombro del soldado.

-Me desmayé. -Susurró, con la vista puesta en las botas de su compañero. -No se supone que debas verme tan vulnerable.

-¿Por qué no?

-Cuestión de orgullo. -Se incorporó de forma inmediata, notando que, aunque seguía allí, el dolor en su hombro había aminorado considerablemente. -Tan pronto sea capaz de trazar un mapa completo del lugar te lo haré llegar. No es seguro el medio electrónico ya que está siendo controlado por la mayoría de ellos, cortesía del agente Barton.

-¿Qué sugieres? ¿Paloma mensajera?

-Si prefieres una paloma a mí, está bien. -Se colocó de nueva cuenta su saco tras levantarlo del suelo, fingiendo que nada le dolía. -Sabrás cuando tenga información para ti y el equipo, yo me encargaré de avisarte. ¿Cómo está Tony?

-Estable, pero aun no recobra la consciencia.

-No creo que la chica haya fallado por error… si Clint está tras esto…

-¿Crees que haya sido a propósito?

-Sabes que él es incapaz de matar una mosca, mucho menos permitiría que Kate lo hiciera.

Hubo un pitido de alarma, el cual la pelirroja calló con brusquedad.

-Tengo que cambiar de posición.

-Nat, espera…

-Lo siento, Steve. -Comenzó a caminar en reversa de forma cuidadosa sin embargo, mirándolo aún entre la penumbra como si tratara de ocultar lo dolorida que se encontraba. -Por la pérdida de confianza. Sabes que es la manera en la que trabajo.

-Sabes que odio como trabajas. -Comenzó a caminar tras ella, firme, sereno.

-Sé que odias los secretos. Culpa a Tony cuando despierte.

-No escapes a tu responsabilidad.

-No lo hago. -Se detuvo en la puerta rota. -Enfrentaré las consecuencias de mis actos cuando todo haya terminado… pero me iré con la certeza de que todo lo que hice fue para un bien común mayor.

Le gustaba, debía admitirlo. Mucho. Había cambiado de una manera maravillosa, o quizá simplemente había comenzado a conocerla de una forma tan profunda que, por unos momentos, pensó que podía competir con Clint. Por eso permitió que lo besara. Apenas había llegado a donde estaba la chica de pie cuando ella misma se lanzó contra él, rodeándolo por el cuello con su brazo sano, robándole un efusivo beso de sus labios que trató de prolongar un poco al atreverse a tomarla por su cintura. Breve, pero certero.

No dijo nada más. Solamente se marchó entre el bullicio de la gente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-La situación es mucho más grave de lo que pensaba. -Se vio muy alterada. -Ellos deben saberlo.

-En este momento hay poco que tus amigos puedan hacer contra él, sin sus poderes, y sin Thor. No me agrada la idea, pero todo quedará en manos de mi madre.

-¿Tu madre? ¿Ella es la gigante de fuego?

Fenrir asintió con calma. Era obvio para Kate el desagrado que sentía por su padre era equivalente al amor que sentía por su madre. Cerró los ojos, aturdida y sumamente cansada, tratando de prolongar un poco más ese momento.

-Gracias, Fenrir.

-¿Por qué?

-Por contarme todo esto. Sé que es duro para ti, solo con haberte escuchado.

El muchacho la miró de reojo, consternado de pronto. Tenía ya la cabeza de la chica recargada en su brazo, los azulados ojos cerrados en un sueño liviano.

-¿Kate? -Le llamó suavemente, mientras movía el brazo un poco. -Kate, ¿te dormiste?

Resopló a la noche, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, no era una situación común en su vida; acabó cubriéndola con su capa casi completamente, pues estaba consciente de que ella, como todo midgardiano, no era tan tolerante al frío como él. Tras una hora de silencio, se transformó en su forma de lobo y rodeó a la chica, teniendo la sensación de que se exponía demasiado. Acabó dormitando un rato después.

-.-.-.-.-.-

No hubo palabras después de aquel encuentro.

El doctor Evans se limitó a llevar a aquella hermosa niña hacia su base, ante la asombrada mirada de todos sus soldados, de sus espías y ayudantes cercanos; el motivo del silencio de Sigyn era un completo misterio para él, pero sabía el propio.

Vergüenza.

No sabía exactamente qué hacer. ¿Enojarse por seguirlo? ¿Disculparse por dejarla sin mayor explicación? ¿Mostrar lo complacido que se sentía? Lo siguió hasta lo que era su habitación en el enorme edificio sombrío sin mostrar algún gesto en ese rostro refinado de princesa, el cual no cambió hasta que cerró la puerta tras ellos y se encontraron completamente solos. Aun en ese momento fue incapaz de hablarle, teniéndola frente a él en la penumbra.

Sin duda ella era su debilidad. Su rostro angelical le provocaba querer mandar todo al diablo y… ella había alzado sus finas manos, aquellas que no parecían saber lo que era el portar una espada, para tomar su rostro con la delicadeza usual en ella, descubriendo cuánto había extrañado su templada caricia.

-¿No vas a decirme nada, amor mío? -Susurró Sigyn dulcemente.

-No sé que decirte. -Confesó con voz neutra.

-No es usual en ti verte tan intimidado. -Había ladeado sutilmente la cabeza, las doradas ondas rozando su rostro y hombros. -Has logrado poner reinos de cabeza, ¿y una dama te quita las palabras? ¿Dónde está mi esposo, que tomaba con facilidad las riendas de cualquier situación?

La rodeó en un efusivo abrazo, apegándola a él, besando con desesperación sus labios cálidos queriendo perderse en ellos nuevamente tal como en el pasado; en ese instante todas las ilusiones se desvanecieron, y él volvió a ser lo que era, el príncipe Loki de Asgard, portando su distintivo traje verde, negro y oro, así Sigyn llevó de nueva cuenta su corona sobre el ondulado cabello rubio, y el liviana vestido verde y oro que caía con gracia hasta arrastrar por el suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Cuestionó finalmente, intentando verse dominante mientras la tenía atrapada en su abrazo.

-Buscaba a mi amado, que se fue muchas olas atrás. -Susurró ella, encogida en su abrazo sin mayor temor o incomodidad. -Mi destino es estar a tu lado, lo acepté desde el inicio… por eso seguí tu rastro a través de las ramas del Yggdrasill, me tomó tiempo, pero todo ha valido la pena. Te he encontrado.

-No, Sigym. Se supone que tú no debías estar aquí hasta el final.

-Loki, no puedo percibir a Laevateinn… ¿qué pasa?

-Por eso te decía que no debías estar aquí. -Resopló, soltándola un poco de aquel opresivo abrazo. -La he utilizado de una manera distinta.

La rubia princesa se notaba preocupada. La jaló consigo hacia el ventanal de la habitación, rodeándola poco después en un medio abrazo, manteniendo la mirada esmeralda sobre la ciudad.

-En todo este tiempo no dejé de estudiar, ¿sabes? Laevateinn es una espada increíble, capaz de destruir reinos enteros… y de crear. Pero para usar toda su capacidad necesita energía excedente de los reinos.

-¿Excedente? No lo comprendo.

-No tiene sentido destruir lo que quieres conquistar. Estuve experimentando un poco y descubrí que puedo quitar energía excedente a la vida en general, no matarlos por supuesto, no sirven de nada muertos. Lo he estado haciendo en cada reino, los dejo desprotegidos al quitarles el excedente de "poder", y acab siendo un líder para ellos. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella se había quedado en silencio unos instantes antes de obsequiarle una hermosa sonrisa cálida, encantadora.

-Comprendo, amor mío.

Incapaz de contenerse por mayor tiempo, volvió a besar a su esposa, a quien tanto había echado de menos.


End file.
